And the Extraordinary Merry Christmas!
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: It's Christmas once again! Just as they did last year, the Librarians are spending it together, doing every Christmas activity under the sun. And after new relationships bloomed last year, this one should be all the more fun. A collection of 25 Christmas ficlets, one every day until Christmas! Sequel to "And the Holly Jolly Christmas"
1. Need a Little Christmas

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another year of Christmas ficlets! There was such an incredible response to my Christmas story last year, and I had so much fun. So I found 25 more carols, plotted 25 more stories, and decided to do it again! Once again, each chapter will be a short and festive ficlet and titled with/inspired by a different Christmas song! All the main arcs from last year will be continued, and look out for some references to the old stories. Enjoy!**

 **December1st: Need a Little Christmas**

"Haul out the holly, put up the tree before my spirit falls again

Fill up the stocking, I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now"

Eve walked into the Library one morning, holding a coffee and rubbing sleep from her eyes. It had been a long week, and even though it was Thursday, the weekend still felt like it was so far away. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and so it took her a few moments in the annex to notice that she was being bombarded by Christmas in every direction.

All of the books had been cleared off of the Annex's main table and it was covered with piles of garland, tinsel and every little Christmas knick-knack you could possibly think of. Two large wreaths hung from the back door. Eve nearly dropped her cup.

She looked to the head of the table and saw Cassandra-stringing popcorn and cranberries onto strings of thin wire, and loudly humming _Hark the Herald Angel Sing_. Reindeer antlers were on her head, and all of her clothes met a Christmas color scheme.

"Oh hey Colonel Baird!" she chimed, looking up and noticing Eve.

Eve's jaw hung open. She was too tired to have any words. Flynn walked in behind her just then, coming back from parking the car.

"Whoa" he exclaimed.

"I know" Eve said, turning to look at him, hoping for someone to back her up. She should've known he would be grinning from ear to ear. He started to walk around and look at everything while she still stood frozen with shock.

"Cassandra" Eve finally managed to say. "It's December _first_ "

"Exactly!" the redhead beamed. "It's Christmas season!"

"You think _this_ is nuts?" Jake said, coming down from the staircase carrying a box filled with ornaments. "She had me helping her decorate her place the day after _Halloween_ "

"Crazy?" Cassandra inquired, giving Jake a brief death stare.

"Awwe darling I was just explaining to Baird." he said. "You know I loved your decorating" Cassandra laughed and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Oh look!" Flynn exclaimed from the other end of the table, paying no attention to what had happened. "Cookies!"

Eve looked over to where Flynn was standing, and sure enough, there was a plate of sugar cookies, and a plate of chocolate ones, one of which was already in Flynn's mouth.

"Ooh!" he said. "Is this s'mores flavored?"

"Yes!" Cassandra cheered. "I baked them last night!"

"Cassandra" Eve stuttered. "What is all this? Why so early?"

"Last year we decorated on the third" Cassandra argued. "How's this any different?"

"That gave me a bit of time to ease myself into it" Eve said.

"Eve, it was a long week. We all could use a little Christmas in our lives right now"

Eve sighed and looked at Flynn, his mouth stuffed with a cookie, and Jake, who was unpacking all of their stockings from a box. She sighed. She guessed it wouldn't be that much harm to decorate today.

"Alright" she said. "As long as we get some work done today too"

Cassandra jumped up and gave a little clap.

"Hot chocolate, fresh from Jenkins" Ezekiel said, carrying a tray into the room. "Oh hey Colonel. Liking the set up?"

Eve glared at him, warning him not to push her buttons. He laughed, grabbed some cocoa, and disappeared back into the shelves.

"For we need a little Christmas, right this very minute" Cassandra began to sing as she continued to string her popcorn.

"Cassandra" Eve interrupted. "I'm running on about 4 hours of sleep, my patience only goes so far. And the singing…too far."

"Bah humbug" Jake whispered, leaning into Cassie, who tried to stifle her laughter.

Eve wanted to be angry, but instead gave up, throwing her head into her hands. She felt Flynn tap her on the shoulder, and turned to find him holding him out a cookie and a mug of hot chocolate.

She reluctantly accepted the food before kissing him on the cheek. He put his arm around her waist, and they watched their LITs put Christmas underway.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you all have an excellent December! See you tomorrow with "Angels We Have Heard on High!"**


	2. Angels We Have Heard on High

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so happy to see such a great response to this fic once again! It made me smile once again to see old readers return, and to see some new readers as well! Once again, it warms my heart to hear so many of you talking about this making you excited for Christmas. So thank you so much for your kind reviews! So much more than I could ever expect once again!  
**

 **So I didn't mean for things to get this emotional this quickly...but things don't always go as planned. Merry Christmas, and enjoy our first Evlynn-centric of the season!**

 **December 2nd-Angels We Have Heard on High  
**

"Angels we have heard on high,

sweetly singing o'er the plains"

* * *

Eve and Flynn walked through the small Christmas shop hand in hand. They'd been tasked with getting a new topper for the Library's tree. Their old one had fallen when they were packing up the decorations last year. Stone and Cassandra had been sent alone to pick the tree. After what happened last year, no one dared join them on that car ride.

"What about this one?" Eve asked, indicating a golden star with bright rainbow colors speckled throughout it. "I'm sure it'll look beautiful all lit up."

"I don't know" Flynn said. "It just doesn't really seem…. _The Library_ enough"

"Flynn" Eve groaned. "You've said that about everything we've seen. We've been here an hour. And I'm hungry!"

"I know" Flynn said. "I'm sorry it's just…Judson bought that old topper my first year as a Librarian and…."

The Librarian looked down at the floor and mindlessly moved his feet. Eve grabbed onto his arm, immediately feeling guilty.

"It's okay" she whispered. "I get it. It has to be perfect."

There was a moment of silence, the two of them smiling at each other, before Flynn finally had an idea.

"Come here" he said, dragging Eve along to another aisle.

"Where are we going?" she laughed. That was Flynn, always getting a new thought at the blink of an eye, and immediately following where it led.

Without any explanation, they continued running through the aisles of the store. Hand painted ornaments, garland, holly and the like all passed by in a blur. She tried to tug on Flynn's arm and stop him when they passed by a sprig of Mistletoe, but it was no use.

Finally they found themselves in an aisle full of handcrafted angels. Eve dropped Flynn's hand, mesmerized by the beauty around her. The angels were in every shape and size, crystal and cloth and glass. All hand crafted, they had a perfect look of innocence about them, and the lighting in the store reflected around them, making the display all the more heavenly.

She didn't even realize that Flynn had left her side until he was tapping her on the shoulder from behind. She turned, and he was holding out a medium sized angel doll. Eve gave a slight gasp. At one look, she could tell she was perfect.

The doll was made of cloth. You could tell she was hand-crafted, but the edges were perfectly clean. Her demeanor somehow exuded a perfect combination of the wisdom of an adult, and the purity of a child. She wore a dress of pure white silk. It flowed down in the most beautiful of manners, and all of the hems were sewn with a gorgeous floral pattern. Her eyes were closed and her head was pointed downwards to the candle she held in her hand. To finish it all off, she had golden curls that fell down to her shoulders, and a small silver halo on her hand.

"She's perfect" Eve chuckled. She looked up at Flynn, who was smiling warmly at her.

"How did you pick her?" she asked.

"Well…" Flynn explained. "She reminded me of you. And I thought that was just right because you're the guardian and so now we can have you be the guardian angel atop the tree too."

Eve was frozen with a tear in her eye, before she leaned up and gave him the softest kiss. She slowly slid her hand down his wrist before her fingers laced in his and leaned her head on his shoulder. He held the angel in his other arm, and walked with her out of the aisle.

"Hey" he said. "If you still love that other star so much, we should get it for our own tree."

Eve smiled.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow, when we'll be "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree"**


	3. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**A/N: Hey LITs! Sorry this is so late!(You should've expected this after last year let's get real). I was in rehearsal and writing a paper and doing laundry all day, so this just got finished now. But, I hope you enjoy it none the less! Today we have a tree decorating fic, just like last year, only this time, things end a little bit differently. Jenkins finds out why Charlene and Judson told Flynn Librarians were celibate monks. Thanks for all your continued love and support, enjoy the story, and look out for two references to last year's stories!  
**

 **December 3rd: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree**

"Rockin around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop

Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop"

* * *

It was a clear Saturday and the Librarians were gathered in the annex, decorating the tree that Cassandra and Jake had bought the day before. Ezekiel had brought Melody along as well. She wasn't helping with the decorating, but then again, neither was Ezekiel. The two of them sat by the main table, eating the pizza they'd ordered for lunch, and watching the work of their friends.

"Come on Ezekiel" Cassandra begged. "Don't you wanna hang just _one_ ornament? I'll even let you hang my favorite one" She held out the Rudolph ornament she'd bought right before they'd actually met the reindeer, and puffed out her lips like a puppy dog.

"No thanks" Ezekiel sad. "I think we're good right here" Melody laughed and Cassandra rolled her eyes, returning to Jake at the other side of the tree.

They'd been working on the tree for over an hour now and it was nearly finished. It was quite a task to accomplish: Stone and Cassandra had picked a tree that was just a bit too large. Cassandra stood on her tippy-toes to try and place her Rudolph ornament on a higher branch, but she couldn't reach. Suddenly, she let out a little yelp as she felt herself being lifted up by the waist. She turned her head to see Jake behind her. She laughed and placed the ornament on the tree. After she was back on the ground, Jake turned her to face him and she placed a quick peck on his lips.

Flynn smiled at Eve from where they were standing. He moved closer until they were touching. She turned around sharply and looked him angrily in the eye.

"Don't you dare even try" she warned.

"What?!" he laughed.

"I know you were thinking about lifting me up"

"I was thinking no such thing"

They both knew he was lying. Eve wanted to be stern but with the spirit of Christmas so alive, she couldn't help but be charmed by his teasing. They fell into a fit of laugher and she leaned into him before kissing him on the cheek and letting him wrap his arm around her middle.

"Maybe we should help Zeke" Melody said, taking the youngest Librarian by the hand and dragging him into the room.

The other Librarians stood watching, Cassandra practically already rolling her eyes. They'd been experiencing Ezekiel and Melody together for a year now. It was simultaneously the best and worst thing that had happened to the kid's involvement in the Library. He was happy sure, and thus sometimes a bit kinder, but having Melody around was like….well, having _two_ _Ezekiel's_ around. They knew without a doubt that the couple was not actually getting up to help

"I don't know" Ezekiel argued. "Watching these four over here being so distracted from the task at hand, I don't think they deserve our help. Might as well get out of here."

He dragged her towards the doorway, but stopped when they were directly underneath it. Cassandra sighed. She knew what was coming. The mistletoe that had appeared for her and Jake last year was still hanging. The Library had decided to keep it there, so they packed it away and put it up again this year.

"Woops" Ezekiel laughed, looking above him. "What's this?"

Melody smiled mischievously before the two leaned in and kissed, and not as demurely as the other two couples in the room had. They laughed and turned towards the other Librarians, who could do nothing but sigh. Melody bit her lip, and, as promised, the two ran out of the room.

Eve, Flynn, Jake and Cassandra returned to placing ornaments on the tree, but it was nearly full now. Jake went to the table, grabbed one of the spools of tinsel they needed, and began unraveling it.

"You know" Flynn said, slowly sauntering away from the tree. "I may not like Jones very much, but I can't blame him for that little stunt."

Eve looked at him quizzically, but not for long before Flynn grabbed her by the arm and jogged to the doorway where Ezekiel and Melody had just been. Now taking the place as the annoying couple in the room, the two shared a kiss under the same mistletoe. The little plant had been claiming a lot of victims in the past few days, and apparently today was no exception.

Cassandra walked up to Jake and picked up the string of tinsel from his feet. She smirked with wide eyes and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Go stand over there!" she laughed, pointing towards the infamous doorway.

Jake didn't know what was coming, but he followed along anyway. Soon Cassandra began to spin, wrapping herself up in the bright golden tinsel that he was currently holding the other end of. She laughed and squealed as she went, and he couldn't help but smile as well. Soon they were standing underneath the mistletoe, Cassandra with her arms bound to her side and looking completely ridiculous.

"You couldn't help but follow suit huh?" he chuckled.

"Well it is _our_ mistletoe after all" she swooned, moving closer to him. "Thought we deserved to use it too"

Their kiss was the most innocent of the three, short and sweet. Afterwards they rubbed noses, being as grossly adorable as Cassandra's latest accessory.

At that moment Jenkins walked into the room, finding Ezekiel and Melody gone, Eve and Flynn still giggling, and Jake and Cassandra canoodling under the mistletoe. He froze in his spot and his jaw hung open.

"I thought you were decorating the tree!" he snapped.

"We were" Jake said.

"We just got a little sidetracked" Cassandra added.

Jenkins sighed and walked out of the room. He shook his head and mumbled as he went along.

"What ever happened to Charlene's rule about Librarians not having a romantic life huh?" he said to the Library. "I liked those days much better"

 **A/N** : **Thanks for reading! I'll see you tomorrow with "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Merry Christmas!**


	4. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**A/N: Hello everyone! Look I'm on time today! This is my favorite of this year's stories so far. I'm so happy with it, and I think you will be too! Enjoy!**

 **December 4th: We Wish You a Merry Christmas**

"Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin

Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year"

* * *

"Come on just stay straight already!" Cassandra yelled at the camera in front of her and stomped her foot with a grunt.

"Cassandra" Eve said. "Tell me again why we're taking this picture?"

"Because, we all agreed we're a family now right? Families take Christmas card pictures together! It'll be cute!"

Eve sighed as Cassandra finally got the camera into place. She set the timer and jogged back to the group.

"Okay everyone!" she said. "Smile!"

After a few seconds the camera flashed. Cassandra let out a little cheer and went to go check the picture. Her face fell as soon as she reached the camera.

"Ezekiel!" she scolded.

Jake ran over to join her and let out a sigh. The picture they wanted was nearly complete: all of the Librarians sitting in front of their tree, each of them wearing either reindeer antlers or Santa hats. And in the back, there was Ezekiel, putting bunny ears behind Flynn's head.

Jake looked at the thief with a scornful look. Jones was laughing his head off.

"Now I have to set up the whole thing all over again!" Cassandra whined.

"You have to admit" Ezekiel said. "It was pretty funny."

After a few minutes the camera had been reset, and once again the Librarians were in place for a picture. There was no success that time either. That time, Flynn tripped, fell into Cassandra, and knocked her antlers into her eyes. More and more attempts came with no luck. Jake sneezed. Eve yawned. Cassandra blinked. Ezekiel made more stupid faces and gestures.

After dozens of attempts, the perfect picture was finally captured. But Cassandra still wore a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I've just never taken Christmas card pictures before and well…I thought that would be more fun."

"Well let's make it fun" Flynn said.

"Huh?"

"It's Sunday" he said. "We've got nothing to do. Let's have some fun."

It all started simply: silly faces. That's all it was supposed to be. But silly faces evolved into wearing Rudolph noses and fake Santa beards. And that evolved into a picture of Eve and Cassandra dressed up as elves. And that evolved into tying Flynn and Ezekiel up back to back with tinsel. Before they knew it, an hour had passed, and they'd gotten way out of control.

Cassandra smiled as she looked through the camera. There were pictures of piggy back rides, tableaus of fake fights, pictures of them playing characters, pictures of them simply laughing. It was wonderful. She smiled tearfully: this was home.

Cassandra sat at the annex table later that night, rechecking the list she made of who they had to send Christmas cards to: The Claus', Ariel, Lucy, Frankenstein's Creature, Melody, and some other friends of the Library. Jake was a few seats down, designing their card on his laptop.

"Hey Cassie" he said, trying to hide his excitement. "I think I got it. Come over here and look at this"

"Well finally" Cassandra started. "How it took you so long to format one stinking picture…."

She stopped talking and froze as her eye caught what was on the screen. Jake beamed as he watched the enchantment in her eyes. He knew she'd love it.

"You…" she muttered.

"You were right" he explained. "That first picture wasn't us. Our memory of this year should be of the fun we had"

Jake had made a card filled with all the photos they'd taken for fun. In the center was the original picture, but all around it were her favorites from the goofy photoshoot they'd done. There was a picture of each one of them cropped to be on their own, laughing or smiling. There was a picture of her and Baird laughing that had been accidentally snapped in-between shots. There was a picture of the boys eating cookies and candy-canes. Across the bottom it read:

 _Wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from all of us here at The Library._

She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. It was perfect.

"And" Jake continued. "I figured we might want something to send our families that didn't involve a magical library, so look at this"

Cassandra let out another gasp as she saw what Jake had pulled up on the screen next. There were three pictures on this one: a picture of him holding her piggy-back style, a picture of them laughing underneath the tree, and largest in the center was a picture of them kissing while he held a sprig of mistletoe over their heads.

"Jake" she whispered, her voice cracking. "It's…"

"I thought you'd like it" he smiled, all smug and proud of himself. "I made one for Baird and Flynn too"

"I love you so much" she said.

"Well gee really?" he teased. "I had no idea."

She shook her head and laughed before cupping his face in her hands and laying a kiss on his lips. She walked back to her seat at the table with a little skip. She smiled as she started a second list of who they had to send _their_ card to.

 **A/N: There you go! Had to end it with some Jassandra fluff, because TONIGHT IS THE BIG EPISODE. I AM SO EXCITED YOU GUYS I CANNOT EVEN CONTAIN MYSELF! Enjoy everyone. See you tomorrow with some more Jassandra fluff!**


	5. Caroling Caroling

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Sorry. Just needed to scream about yesterday's episode. If you've seen it, go on and join me. So anyway, today's story was supposed to be tomorrow, but yesterday I decided to change it, in light of the fact that I thought we'd all need some Jassandra fluff today to celebrate...AND I WAS RIGHT. So sit back relax and enjoy nothing but tooth-rotting fluff and a special flashback to my favorite fic last year.  
**

 **December 5th: Caroling Caroling  
**

"Caroling Caroling through the town

Christmas bells are ringing"

* * *

Jake picked Cassandra up early Monday morning so they could grab breakfast before work. They were on their way back to the Library from the diner and the radio was playing Christmas carols loudly. A softer carol was currently playing, and Jake gently crooned along.

"It came upon a midnight clear, that glorious song of old. From angels bending near the earth, to touch their harps of gold"

Cassandra sat and watched him with love in her eyes. His voice was beautiful, and not just because she loved him. She could fall asleep to it, easily. She closed her eyes and took it in, imagining they were dancing, and he was singing for her.

Before long, the song changed, and she perked up. This one she knew, and it was one of her favorites. She could definitely join him in singing along, and she did…loudly.

"I WANT A HIPPOPATAMUS FOR CHRISTMAS. ONLY A HIPPOPOTAMUS WILL DOOOO. I DON'T WANT A DOLL NO TINKY TINKER…"

She soon became aware that she was the only one in the car singing. Jake kept turning his head to her, and was chuckling. She blushed and slumped down in her chair.

"Why'd you stop?" Jake asked.

"You were laughing" Cassandra muttered.

"Yes, because you're adorable"

"My voice is awful. Why weren't you singing with me?"

"Awwe darlin' you know I love your voice. And I don't know this one"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THIS SONG?"

Any troubles were soon forgotten as Cassandra continued to rant and yell. Jake laughed, loving every moment of it. It was a short song, and the radio switched again, this time choosing something that they both knew. They belted the lyrics as loud as they could

"FELIZ NAVIDAD. FELIZ NAVIDAD. PROSPERO AÑO Y FELICIDAD"

They came to a red-light right as the music reached its rock out, seemingly like fate. The car nearly shook as they bopped back and forth. Drivers in adjacent cars started. But they didn't notice; it was their favorite Christmas pastime together.

"I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART"

Cassandra burst into a fit of laughter, falling back into her seat. As the song faded out, she watched the radio anxiously, knowing they really only had time for one more song before they would arrive at the Library. As she heard the intro of the next tune, she beamed and jumped for the radio to turn up the volume.

"What are you doing?" Jake chuckled.

"Don't you remember?" Cassandra said. "Last year. We were baking cookies and the song came on. It's our Christmas song!"

"Our _Christmas_ song?"

"Yeah! We have our song, and then we have our Christmas song. Like our song, but at Christmas!"

"You are somethin' else you know that?"

The lyrics started and Cassandra began singing, leaning in to egg Jake on.

" _I really can't stay_ "

"Cassie I'm not doing this again" Jake said.

" _I've got to go away_ "

"Come on babe turn the music down" Jake laughed in spite of his complaints.

" _This evening has been_ "

"Cass you're gonna make me crash the car!"

" _So very nice_ "

She leaned in even closer than she had before and poked him on the arm. He startled in his seat, making an accident much more likely. But she was growing harder and harder to resist, and she wasn't letting up.

" _Eve_ _will start to worry_ "

She hung on to him, reaching as far as her seatbelt would allow, and ran her hands down his arm. He felt himself growing tingly. He forced himself to keep his eyes sharply forward, because his current focus was on anything but the road.

" _And Jenkins_ _will be pacing the floor_ "

" _Listen to the fireplace roar_ "

Jake's voice was soft, but Cassandra heard it none the less. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well?" he said. "Are you gonna keep singing or not?"

Cassandra smirked and returned her karaoke. By this point, both Librarians were singing along to the words coming out of the radio, but all they were thinking about was each other.

* * *

Two minutes later, they pulled into the Library's parking lot just as the song was ending.

"BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE"

Jake turned the keys and the radio fell silent. Cassandra fell back onto her chair laughing hysterically. She unbuckled her seatbelt and was on her way out the door, when Jake grabbed her on.

"Hold on" he said, jerking her towards him. He grabbed her face in his hand and kissed her hard on the lips. She sunk into him. She was breathless as they parted and she let out a small chuckle.

"I guess I had that one coming didn't I?" she asked, referring to how she'd teased him before.

"You're damn right you did"

She laughed and moved to him again. They were so caught up in each other that they almost lost track of time. It was Cassandra that finally pried herself from him,

"Come on" she said. "We gotta go to work"

"But baby its cold outside" he moaned.

Cassandra giggled, kissed him on the cheek once more and turned to walk out the door.

 **A/N: Ah yes. After last year's trend of Jake and Cassie caroling together, I had to continue the tradition. I hope you guys enjoyed!Thank you again for your continued love and support. I hope you, like me, are enjoying loads of Jassandra-related flailing today. Bye! See you tomorrow. Fic title will bring us back to one last year, but it's a surprise.  
**


	6. Frosty the Snowman

**A/N: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY. I've had a busy awful week with finals and when I'm not working I'm passed out on my bed doing nothing, or chatting with my friends. I'm SO SORRY OH MY GOSH. Please just enjoy the three straight stories that I have missed.  
**

 **December 6th: Frosty the Snowman**

"Down to the village with a broomstick in his hand

Running here and there all around the square saying 'catch me if you can'"

* * *

The Library was quiet that day. Jake was working on a paper with Cassandra quietly reading across from him. Eve was organizing things and Ezekiel had taken to the theatre with Melody to play video games. Christmas carols played softly in the back-round, and the room was peaceful, illuminated by the light of the Christmas tree behind them.

Just then, the back door burst open, Flynn came running in, followed by wind and snow. Everyone's heads immediately turned. The entrance made such a loud noise that even Ezekiel and Melody came running in.

"Hey you guys" he panted, rushing through his words. "Remember last year when we were in the snow and you asked about Frosty and I said I met him once and you didn't wanna face that?"

"Yes?" Cassandra squeaked worriedly.

"Well, he's currently terrorizing a Scandinavian Village."

All of the Librarians had looks of horror on their faces, particularly Melody, who was still getting used to the idea of all of this. But after a brief moment of shock, they were up on their feet and headed out the back door. After all, saving the world wasn't even something the Librarians bothered to put on their to-do list anymore.

A few hours later, Flynn, Cassandra and Jake were hidden in between two buildings. Frosty was roaming the streets and everywhere, people were running and screaming everywhere.

"Okay" Flynn whispered. "His hat is an artifact that lets him come alive. So what we need to do is get that hat."

"We need to _immobilize_ Frosty?" Cassandra said a tinge of horror in her voice.

"Yeah, so that way we can smash him into a pile of snow"

"WE NEED TO _KILL_ FROSTY?"

"Yes! Pay attention Cassandra please" Flynn said, apparently completely unfazed by the whole idea.

"I gotta agree with Cassie" Jake said. "This whole idea's a little disturbing"

"That thing is eating puppies for Pete's sake!" Flynn said.

Jake and Cassandra cringed at each other, but ran out to do their job none the less. That was the work of a Librarian. Some things would never stop be horrifying…even Frosty the Snowman.

Jenkins was waiting for The Librarians when they arrived back at the annex. Cassandra was drained, flopping into Jake's side. Jenkins held out a case and Flynn placed Frosty's hat carefully inside.

"I need a nap" Eve said, taking off her coat.

"I need some kind of therapy" Cassandra sighed.

"Come on" Jake said, leading her out of the room. "Let's go watch a movie"

"Not Frosty!" she exclaimed.

"No" he sighed. "Definitely not Frosty." **  
**

 **A/N: Sorry again! Keep reading for the other missing stories! Sorry this was so short. Hope you enjoyed the homage to my throw away line last year.**


	7. Someday at Christmas

**A/N: OH YEAH TIME FOR SOME ANGST. So yeah now I'm sorry for a different reason. I don't know why I would do this. I'm evil that's why. Muahaha. Yeah this one came out more like a one-shot length. Enjoy  
**

 **December 7th: Someday at Christmas**

"Someday at Christmas man will not fail

Hate will be gone and love will prevail"

* * *

Eve walked into The Library late that night. The lighting in the annex was low, and the room was illuminated by the light of their Christmas tree. The Librarians sat around the table. Eve watched as Cassandra played with little Christmas Caroler figurines, making them talk and telling jokes. Jake next to her and Ezekiel across from them both laughed along. They'd lit a fire to keep the room warm and mugs of hot chocolate sat in front of all of them.

Eve watched them. This was a storybook Christmas happening right before her eyes. Looking at it all, realizing where she was, she couldn't help but think of what her Christmases were like before the Library.

* * *

 _Someday at Christmas men won't be boys, playing with bombs like kids play with toys, one warm December our hearts will see a world where men are free._

Eve Baird was 14. The apartment where she was with her mother was small. A tabletop Christmas tree sat in the corner with a few small presents underneath. It was Christmas Eve, her fourteenth birthday, and once again her father wasn't there.

Christmas carols played softly from the radio in the kitchen. Her mind was not on Christmas, or on her birthday. Her mind was on her father, out in some foreign country far away from them, shooting guns and avoiding bombs. She knew why he couldn't be here. He had to protect innocent people, save the world. That's what he always told her. And it worked when she was a kid. But now that she was older, to think about what he was doing while she was hearing songs about peace and love…she couldn't exactly get in the holiday spirit.

Suddenly the lights turned off and her mother came in from the kitchen, holding a tiny cake with a candle in it, and a small gift bag. She was quietly singing happy birthday, always trying to manage it for Eve, even though she was tone deaf. She put the cake in front of her and sat down next to her on the couch.

As the song ended Eve saw how her mother watched her with eager eyes. She wanted to smile for her, but she couldn't. She leaned forward to blow out her candle. In years past she would've wished for her Dad to be there the next year, but it seemed pointless by now. So she apathetically wished for an A on her history paper, and blew out the candles. She sunk back onto the couch with a frown.

"Just try to be a little happy" Carol Baird sighed, wanting so desperately to take away her daughter's pain. "It's Christmas"

Eve responded with silence. Her mother kissed her on the head and went back into the kitchen to get a knife. She tried hard to hold back the tears that were forming as her mother walked away.

 _Someday at Christmas there'll be no wars when we have learned what Christmas is for.  
When we have found what life's really worth there'll be peace on earth._

Jacob Stone was 10 years old. It was Christmas, and he sat in the den, listening to the fight happening in the kitchen. His sister was a junior in high school and had just announced that her teacher thought she might be able to get into Harvard, and that she thought she wanted to do it. Their father, opposed to the idea both for her leaving home, and for being in such a highly intellectual place, had blown up. Now they were screaming at each other in the kitchen.

Jake quietly tucked the book that his teacher had given him under his chair, knowing now that his parents could never know of what was happening when he was in school. The next thing he knew his sister was running out the door in tears, probably to her best friend's house, who she'd stay with whenever she ran away.

His mother was crying next, yelling at his father for ruining Christmas, for upsetting the kids, and tearing the family apart. She ran up the stairs but had to go slow, unable to go as long anymore without needing to catch her breath. His father went into the kitchen and angrily grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Jake wanted to follow his sister out the door but knew he couldn't. He sat quietly in the room with his other siblings. His family was falling apart, as he often watched it do. He embraced the fights on Christmas when he was younger; that's what Stone men did. Why could his Christmas never just be a happy family dinner?

 _Someday at Christmas we'll see a man, no hungry children, no empty hand. One happy morning people will share a world where people care._

Ezekiel Jones sat alone on Christmas. He was 9 and in a foster home, his parents having died years and years ago. His foster parents didn't care about him. They only took him in to get extra cash. Their own daughter was 16, always out with her friends and rarely ever spoke a word to him. The other two boys the family fostered were close, but they rarely included Ezekiel in their conversations.

He hadn't even received a single Christmas gift that year. He rarely got full portions to eat. At school his teacher asked the whole class to write in their journals about what their families did for Christmas, and he had nothing to say. He had nothing.

He knew what it was like to have a traditional Christmas, he'd had it before. His foster parents for two years when he was five gave him a nice holiday, but as he got older and older it faded more and more from his memory. Part of him wanted it back, but he was starting to not care. He was fine on his own. He was learning how to get by on his own. But deep down he wished he could still want that Christmas feast, and the tree overflowing with presents.

 _Someday at Christmas, they'll be no tears. All men are equal and no men have fears. One shining moment, one prayer away, from our world today_

Cassandra Cillian was 15 years old, and one month ago she'd been told she was going to die, and that she was going to die soon. Her parents weren't offering much comfort or help of any kind, so she'd been left to deal with it on her own. It was Christmas now, and she thought it should be making her happier, but she couldn't even absorb an ounce of merriment. It could likely be her last Christmas, and it should've been her best, but instead she'd found the opposite.

It wasn't like Christmas was ever much of anything anyway. Her parents never presented much more than a quiet family dinner and a couple of new books wrapped in plain red paper. But she usually managed to make the most of it. Now she sat alone in her room. Dinner being over, her parents had retreated to the den to read, so there was nothing else for her to participate in really.

She remembered before her grandfather had died, how things would be at Christmas. He'd always come with a new toy for her, usually a doll. Her parents would scoff at that, but they'd let her have them anyway. But in secret, in secret he'd give her candy. He'd wink to her, and she'd head to her bedroom, and ten minutes later he'd follow her up, and he'd present her with chocolate Santas, and her parents never knew.

After dinner he'd start singing Christmas Carols, loudly and off key, but full-heartedly none the less. He would poke Cassandra and wink at her until she consented to join him, and, despite how her parents complained, they'd laugh along to practically every carol ever written. Towards the end of the night, he'd sit with her by the fire and they'd read _A Christmas Carol_ together, and then he'd see her to bed before he left. She'd always hear her parents admonishing him for engaging her in unintellectual activities. Normally it would upset her, but after a day with her Grandpa, who she only saw the one time a year, she couldn't help do anything, but go to bed smiling.

He'd died right before last Christmas, but the year before that, when she was 13, he'd moved on from the dolls. She'd opened a small box from him to find a beautiful silver necklace, with a small diamond on it: her birth stone. She was astonished. He'd smiled and told her that she was grown up now, so she deserved all the prettiest jewelry, just like a young lady should have. The necklace was shaped like the chemical symbol for serotonin, because, according to her grandfather, now she could wear the happiness that already radiated out of her.

She'd worn in every day since then and now, as she sat on the bed, her hand found it lying on her neck. She clutched it as tightly as she could, and immediately her tears turned to harsh sobs. Her grandfather would know what to say to her if he were here with her now. There'd be chocolate Santas, and maybe even a doll, and he'd come into her room and hold her until she stopped crying. And she'd go to bed smiling for the first time since her diagnosis.

Growing up she'd always said that when she had a family of her own, she'd make Christmas the best time ever. She'd do everything her grandpa did and more. She'd have Christmases just like she saw in the movies the teacher showed her in school, the movies she wasn't allowed to watch at home. When her Grandpa had died, she'd gotten through last year without him by telling herself that it was only so long before she got to make the rules for Christmas. But now she'd never get the chance.

She wasn't sure if she believed in God; her parents didn't she knew. But she needed something. She needed a miracle more than ever before. So she closed her eyes tight and folded her hands, the way she always saw it done in those movies. Except she didn't pray to God: not exactly. She thought of her Grandpa. And she begged to live to see one more Christmas like the ones she loved.

* * *

The Librarians continued to laugh over Cassandra's jokes. Just then, Flynn entered the room and wrapped his arms around Eve from behind. She breathed in and leaned closer to him as he pressed his chin on her shoulder.

"Peaceful isn't it?" he whispered.

"Yeah" she muttered, and only she knew why a tear was forming in her eye.

In her affections with Flynn, she didn't notice that the other Librarians had left the table, grabbed their coats, and were now walking towards the couple.

"We were thinking we could all go get some dinner" Stone said, holding Cassandra's hand. Her serotonin shaped necklace glimmered on her neck as the light from the tree hit it.

"Yeah" Ezekiel joked. "I'm _starving_ "

"You ordered pizza 2 hours ago" Cassandra scoffed.

"Yeah, and that was a great snack!"

The others rolled their eyes, but laughed. They'd grown to appreciate Ezekiel and all his quirks, at least in some sort of way.

"Dinner sounds great" Eve said.

The Librarians walked out the door and before she left, Eve took one last look at the annex, fully decorated, and full of all the peace and joy that had taken place there. She smiled, turned out the light, and followed Flynn out to their car to head to a family dinner.

 _Someday all our dreams will come to be, someday in a world when men are free, maybe not a time for you and me, but someday at Christmastime._

 **A/N: Why did I end up writing so much about Cassandra? The world may never know.  
**


	8. Merry Christmas Happy Holidays

**A/N:I have zero explanation or justification for this. Enjoy a little bit of Melzekiel, if you can call it that.  
**

 **December 8th: Merry Christmas Happy Holidays**

"It's a wonderful feeling with the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling

It's that time of year, Christmastime is here"

* * *

Cassandra was studying in the Library that afternoon when suddenly she heard music blasting from the bottom floor. She stood up to investigate it and found Jake at her door, clearly wondering about the same thing. Loud Christmas music was not an uncommon thing in the Library, but normally it would be coming from Cassandra, and she was clearly not playing it. Jake motioned for her to be quiet and they tiptoed down the hall to the staircase. As they got closer to the stairs, the lyrics became clearer.

 _Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_

"N'Sync?" Cassandra asked, turning to Jake.

"What?" Jake asked. Cassandra shook her head and tried not to laugh at his naivety.

They walked closer to the stairs. Cassandra saw the source of the disturbance, and had to bite her tongue to stop from bursting out in hysterical laughter. She dragged Jake back from the stairs, still using all she had to not scream.

"What the hell?" Jake exclaimed.

"What is going on in the annex is actually going to be the best part of your day" she whispered. "No forget that: best part of your week. Best part of your _year_ "

"Cassie just tell me what's happening!"

"Okay see for yourself but I'm just saying that after this you will finally have blackmail material to get Jones back for that video he made you take last year."

Jake walked up to the staircase edge with Cassandra and immediately jumped right back. In the center of the annex was Ezekiel Jones, dancing all over to N'Sync's famous Christmas song. He was an awful dancer first of all, and his moves were actually comical.

 _It's a wonderful feeling, with the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling; it's that time of year. Christmas time is here._

He slid around the floor and shook his hips. Then his arms were up in the air, waving back and forth, before he grabbed a pencil from the table and started singing into it. Jake could barely breathe. Cassandra wanted to cry.

Jake motioned for Cassie to be quiet again, and carefully took out his phone to film the scene. Cassandra watched over his shoulder, still choking back roars of laughter.

Melody was watching, and Ezekiel danced over to her. He reached for her hand, before they started badly ballroom dancing around the room. She leaned away from him before he dragged her back in and then he spun her around, before they continued just rocking back and forth.

"Awwe" Cassandra said. "That's actually kinda cute."

"But still funny" Jake added.

"Oh definitely" she agreed, her laughs finally escaping, but controlled. "Hysterical."

 **A/N: Sorry this one was short too! Just trying to get it done for you guys! See you tomorrow, God willing. Bye!**


	9. Merry Christmas Darling

**A/N: Woo guess who's back on track! I stayed up way later than I should have last night to make sure this was written, and here it is! Major emotional Evlynn stuff today cause you know...that's exactly what we all need before Sunday. Note: Like Santa Baby last year, this fic is taking place in the future...pretty far into the future this time. Enjoy!  
**

 **December 9th: Merry Christmas Darling**

"Merry Christmas Darling, we're apart it's true.

But I can dream and in my dreams, I'm Christmasing with you"

* * *

Eve sat reading to her and Flynn's daughter. She was 6 now, with chocolate brown hair like her father's, falling in perfect curls like her mother's. A small Christmas tree was on her nightstand, and her nightgown had reindeers all over it.

The girl, Maggie's favorite story was _The Night Before Christmas_ , and every December, she asked for Eve and Flynn to read it every night, without fail. They'd practically memorized the book with the amount of the times they'd had to read it, but they obliged anyway. She'd only be like this for a short period of time anyway.

"But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight 'Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'" Eve read, closing the book. Much to her chagrin, Maggie had not fallen asleep in the middle of it this time.

"Mommy I told you to stop dumbing it down for me!" the girl snapped. "In the original it's not _'as_ he drove out of sight, it's ' _ere_ he drove out of sight, And it's not ' _Merry_ Christmas' it's ' _Happy_ Christmas'"

"You've been spending too much time with your Uncle Jake missy." Eve laughed as she pulled the blanket up further on her daughter.

"No" Maggie said. "That's how Daddy reads it"

Eve sighed now, unable to tease her daughter anymore, or even to admonish her attitude. Flynn was out on a long case, as he often was. But he was often gone for a month or more, and Maggie knew it, and he'd left at the end of November. She was pretty observant for a six year old: her father's daughter through and through.

"I know you miss him" Eve said gently. "I do too."

Since Maggie had been born, they hadn't exactly been able to go on adventures together, not ones that lasted more than a day really. Someone had to stay with Maggie, and the work still needed to be done. Stone and Cassandra had their own kids to worry about. Besides, they couldn't just leave all of the big cases to the other Librarians, nor could they leave their daughter with their friends all the time. So often there were times when one of them had to go, and the other had to stay.

"Do you think he'll be home for Christmas Mama?" Maggie asked, sounding more like her age than she ever did. They'd talked to Flynn on the phone earlier that night, and he'd promised her he'd try his best to be home.

"Yes" Eve said, though she really wasn't certain, holding back her tears so that Maggie didn't see. "I'm sure he will." She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas Darling" she whispered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mama" Maggie yawned, asleep before she even finished turning to her side.

* * *

"But I heard him exclaim 'ere he drove out of sight 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'" Flynn read in a deep, silly voice. Maggie was 7, and lay in her bed laughing hysterically.

"Good story?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah!" Maggie exclaimed.

Flynn leaned forward and began tickling her, sending the girl into another fit of laughter. He kept going, relentless, until her squealing was so loud that he had to stop for fear of waking up the whole neighborhood.

"Alright Princess" he said. "Time to sleep now"

"Wait!" she called. "We didn't talk to Mama tonight!"

Flynn let out a sigh. He'd called Eve and she hadn't answered. He'd worried before she sent him a text to say that she was safe, but just in the middle of a case. She'd left with Stone and Jones a few days ago.

"I think Mama's busy tonight Princess" Flynn said.

" _Please_ " Maggie begged. "Just _try_. I can't sleep until I get to say goodnight." She sat up and rolled around the bed, managing to throw of all of her sheets in the process.

Flynn took out his phone, and just as he was about to dial Eve's number, a call came up through Skype. Maggie jumped across the bed to him as Eve's voice rang out from the phone's tiny speaker.

"Hi Mama!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Darling!" Eve called back. She smiled brightly, and tears were in her eyes. She wanted to cry every time she said goodnight to her daughter this way.

"Guess what guess what guess what!"

"What?"

"Daddy and I went shopping today, and we got your Christmas presents!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

Flynn smiled and stayed silent. Whenever one of them was away, the other usually let them talk to Maggie alone before having their own conversation after the fact.

"Alright" Eve said. "You can tell me all about your day tomorrow, but right now it's very late and some little girl has school tomorrow"

"Daddy let me stay up to watch Charlie Brown!"

"Did he now?" Eve asked, scorn in her voice. Flynn stuck his hand in his pocket and turned his head away from the phone, although Eve couldn't see him anyway.

"Alright" he said, guiding Maggie back to her pillow and pulling the covers back over her. "You heard your mama. Bed time"

"Merry Christmas Darling" Eve said. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Mama!" The two blew each other kisses and Flynn kissed Maggie goodnight before turning out the light and leaving the room.

"She wouldn't sleep until she talked to you." Flynn said once he was in the hallway. "I was about to call you when you called."

"Uh huh" Eve said, her voice still carrying the annoyance of Flynn keeping Maggie up.

"You know her stubbornness is all you"

"Sure Flynn. Whatever you want"

"I miss you" Flynn said after a pause, more seriously.

"I miss you too. I'll be home soon. I promise"

"Goodnight Love"

"Goodnight"

* * *

"May that be truly said of us and all of us, and all of us" Flynn read.

"And so" Eve continued "as Tiny Tim observed…"

"God Bless Us, Every One!" Maggie said, along with both her mother and father.

The young girl, 8 years old now, had moved her interest to _A Christmas Carol_ in the past year. At least now they could hear a different chapter each night, only this was now their second time reading through the books. But Eve smiled; she loved this story, and the end always made her heart feel warm, especially now, sitting with her husband and child.

"I love that book" Maggie yawned, leaning back into her pillows. It had been easier and easier to get her settled down in the past few months. Apparently being a third grader called for very exhausting days. Being a third grader, or staying up all night on the weekends reading Harry Potter.

"I know you do" Eve said.

"We can start over again tomorrow ok?" Flynn said.

"No" Maggie said, already rolling to her side and closing her eyes. "I wanna read _'Twas the Night Before Christmas_ "

Flynn and Eve smiled at each other, rolled their eyes and laughed. They should've expected it if they were being honest. They leaned in and hugged Maggie at the same time, and each kissed her on one cheek.

"Good night Princess" Flynn whispered.

"Goodnight" Maggie muttered, and with that she was asleep.

"Merry Christmas Darling" Eve whispered as they tiptoed out the bedroom door.

Flynn put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"God Bless Us, Everyone" he proclaimed.

Eve smiled, and they walked together to their living room.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed meeting little Maggie! Thanks so much for your continued love and support! See you tomorrow!**


	10. Welcome Christmas

**A/N: Hello LITs! Today's fic is short, but it ended up being a lot different than what I'd thought it was gonna be. Just some adventuring with the LITs, with a light touch of Jassandra. Enjoy!  
**

 **December 10th: Welcome Christmas**

"Fahoo Fores Dahoo Dores

Welcome Christmas bring your light"

It was Saturday, and the Librarians' day off. Jake and Cassandra were out for breakfast that morning when Cassandra's phone rang. She answered it, and a frantic Ezekiel met her on the other line.

"Ezekiel…Ezekiel calm down." she said. " _What_ happened?"

Jake watched as Cassandra's eyes grew wider.

"Alright" she said. "We'll be there as soon as we can. CHECK PLEASE!"

"Cassie" he asked after she hung up the phone. "What's going on?!"

"Ezekiel was at the Library picking something up and the clippings book started going wild. Apparently someone cast a spell that shrunk the Grinch's heart again. And now he's moved on from Whoville and is on his way to ruin Christmas in New York City!"

"I'm sorry…." Jake stammered, as Cassandra signed the check that a waitress had brought them. "The _Grinch_?"

"Apparently!" Cassandra exclaimed, quickly putting on her coat. "Come on let's get out of here!"

Jake paused as Cassandra rushed ahead of him, still trying to take in everything that had just happened. He threw his hands in the air.

"Never a dull moment!" he said, before racing out the door.

* * *

Hours later, the LITs had completed another case. They'd gotten the Grinch back to his home in Whoville, which was apparently was a real place that actually existed. Once they'd gotten his heart back to normal, the Grinch had turned out to be pretty sweet. As it was with most of the people they encountered on cases, he hit it off with Cassandra right away.

"Goodbye " she sniffed, walking up to hug him before they went on their way. "It was so nice to meet you"

After they parted, Max came bounding up. Cassandra kneeled down to say goodbye to him as well. The dog immediately jumped on its hind legs and started licking Cassandra on the face. She laughed and rubbed his belly one last time before standing up to join Jake and Ezekiel again.

"Thank you all so much for your help" the Grinch said. "You all are welcome here any time."

"Ah don't mention it" Jake said. "That's what we Librarians do."

"Bye Mr. Grinch!" Cassie called as they walked out the door.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed, turning to Jake as she had an idea. "We need to send him a Christmas card!"

"No Cassie"

"Yes!"

Jake laughed as they continued to walk back to where they had had Jenkins wire the back door. Cassandra hung on to his arm and Ezekiel trailed close behind. They walked out into the cool night air and found it snowing lightly, with a thin layer of powder already beneath their feet. Cassandra gasped and they all looked up. It was a beautiful sight really, especially paired with the town's Christmas lights. Suddenly, they heard the feint sound of singing coming from the town square.

 _Fahoo fores dahoo dores welcome Christmas come this way._

"Oh!" Cassandra squealed. "How precious! We should go sing with Whos!"

"You two go ahead" Ezekiel said. "A little bit too sappy for my taste."

Jake looked down at the potion that they'd used to heal the Grinch, which he still held in his hand.

"You think this'll work on him?" he asked Cassandra, motioning towards Jones

Cassandra laughed and leaned on his arm as all three of them, even Ezekiel, walked to the giant Christmas tree. They stood out of the circle, just observing, until one of the Whos noticed them and motioned for them to join. Then there they stood, holding hands around a Christmas tree, quietly singing.

 _Christmas Day will always be, just as long as we have we. Fahoo Fores Dahoo Dores Welcome Christmas, bring your light._

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow. We're gonna have a great time.**


	11. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I saw a picture of the cutest card on Tumblr last week, and I just needed to put it into one of the stories. So here I am with some complete and utter Jassandra fluff! I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **December 11th: Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

"He's making a list, he's checking it twice

He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice"

* * *

It was Sunday, and there was nothing to do, so Jake and Cassandra were hanging around the Library. Cassandra had run to the store for snacks, so Jake was sitting at the table, reading and drinking hot chocolate. Suddenly Cassandra came bursting through the door, a trail of snow following behind her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she sang, taking off her winter gear.

She ran over to him excitedly, practically skipping through the room. Before he could question her, she kissed him on the cheek, sat on his lap and draped her arms around his neck.

"Well hello to you too!" he joked. "You wanna tell me what all of this is about?"

"I got you a Christmas card." she chimed. "You wanna see?"

"On December 11th?"

"Oh it was really cute, and I just thought you deserved it right now!"

"Okay fine" he sighed. He laughed watching her as she cheered and ran over to her pocketbook that was still sitting by the door. She came bounding back over and handed him a large white envelope with " _Jacob_ " written across the front.

Jake sighed as he ripped open the paper, expecting something totally cheesy, the only reason Cassandra would be doing this right now. If it was sappy, the gesture wouldn't be so sudden, and she wouldn't be running around like a jumping bean. What he found when he opened the envelope was nothing like what he expected from her, ever really.

The front cover showed a cute little snowman character with wide eyes and written across it was _Just me, checkin out your nice butt._

"Cassie!" Jake scolded, practically blushing.

"Just keep going" she laughed. "It's perfect!"

Jake sighed and opened the card. When he did, the snowman figure leaned over, and the inside read _Me Again, checkin it twice_. He looked over at Cassie in disbelief. Now it was her turn to blush and hide her face.

Jake chuckled and flipped to the back of the card, which read _Me again, still checking_.

Cassie was completely hiding her face in her sweater now, regretting getting the card when she saw his reaction. It was so unlike her, but it was an impulse buy. But Jake was laughing now, more and more by the minute, and he opened up his arms for her.

She dragged herself over to him and flopped herself onto his lap again, then buried her head in his shoulder with embarrassment.

"I can't believe I did that" she groaned.

"Nah it's cute!" he assured her. "And besides, it's not exactly inaccurate"

She smacked him playfully on the arm before they both laughed and kissed.

"You want some hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Ooh yes!" she chimed.

"Alright" he said. "But you gotta give me something sweet in return"

"That can be arranged"

She laughed and kissed him again, this one lasting a bit longer. They were still joined together when Jake's phone buzzed on the table.

"Damnit" he grunted, as Cassandra chuckled. "Why right now?"

"Oh" he said in surprise as he looked at his phone.

"What is it?"

"My sister Holly's having a little Christmas party on Tuesday. She wants to know if we can come."

"Did I meet her at Virginia's last year?"

"The one with the blond hair."

"Oh!" Cassandra gasped. "I loved Holly! We should go! Can we?"

"Well" Jake said. "She promised me my pop won't be there, and I really would love to see everyone without any trouble." He thought for a moment before smiling and making a decision. "Yeah. Let's do it!"

She squealed and jumped up from his lap, then proceeded to jump up and down while still tugging on his arm.

"What are you so excited about?" he asked.

"Well we're going to a Christmas party together! This is like a really coupley thing!"

"Cassie" he argued. "I think we've done plenty of _coupley_ things beside this" He indicated the card she'd bought him, which was still sitting out on the table.

She smacked him for the second time that night.

"Hey" she said. "Remember. Santa's been checking his list. You can't be _naughty_ "

"I think that ship sailed when you handed me that envelope Cassie."

She laughed and started dragging him towards the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You promised me hot chocolate" she said. "And I'm coming so I get to check you out again while you're at the stove"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow with "The Twelve Days of Christmas" Enjoy the episode tonight everyone! Don't die!**


	12. The Twelve Days of Christmas

**A/N: Hello LITs! I cannot comment on yesterday's episode as I have still not seen it, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry today's update is a little late. But I hope you can still enjoy some Evlynn fluff/ridiculousness/major emotional stuff that I didn't plan for but keeps happening anyway. Happy reading!  
**

 **December 12th- Twelve Days of Christmas**

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me

A partridge in a pear tree"

* * *

Eve walked into the Library, tired that Monday morning, and froze as soon as she entered the annex. Sitting in the middle of the room, right to the left of the table, was a small pear tree, with a real live bird sitting in it.

She didn't know what to think at first. It didn't seem like something that could be an artifact. Then again, lots of things that she would never have thought to have been artifacts were. She was always finding out about some new mythical pet that the Library had, but what legendary animal was a tiny little bird?!

Flynn walked in from another room, whistling. He'd come in earlier than her that morning, supposedly to finish up some important research, but he didn't look like he'd been researching. She didn't even have any words, just turned to him to dumbfounded, stuttering and pointing to the tree.

"Oh good!" he said. "You found it!"

"Found what?" she asked. "What the hell am I looking at Flynn?"

"It's a partridge!"

Eve still looked at him quizzically, not quite understanding how that helped anything….and suddenly it hit her: _a partridge in a pear tree._

"Flynn…" she began, unsure how to address this.

"We're getting married on Christmas Eve right?" he explained.

"Yes…"

"Well I thought we could have a Christmas themed wedding then!"

"And how exactly does a partridge in a pear tree tie into our wedding?"

"I figured we could make the whole thing look like the Twelve Days of Christmas!" he began to rant as Eve just stared at him, slightly horrified. "I've got the turtle doves that we can release when we cut the cake, and the calling birds are coming in tomorrow that can perch on the rafters. I don't know what I'm gonna do with the French hens but I think I found a guy and we'll figure something out. I figured there could be a little pool over there for the swans…"

"Flynn!" Eve stopped him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Planning our wedding" he said "I told you."

"Flynn!" Eve scolded. "We're having a ceremony at the chapel down the road and then a small reception here, which we already need to add a masking spell to so my parents don't see the magic! I really don't think we need to add six kinds of poultry to the mix!"

"Oh" Flynn muttered, looking down at the floor disappointed. "I just…thought it would be pretty"

Eve exhaled, knowing she'd been too harsh. She walked over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Flynn" she said more gently. "I appreciate all of this, really I do. But I don't need a whole big spectacle for our wedding. All I want, and all I need, is to be marrying you. I'd have our wedding on the back of a pickup truck if it meant we got to spend the rest of our lives together"

"So I should tell the dance troupes I contacted to audition for the nine ladies dancing not to come?"

"No Flynn" Eve laughed. "Listen to me. We have all the glitz and glamour of magic every single day. You know what I want for our wedding: just what all the 'normal' people have. I want to walk down the aisle to Christmas music, with the pews all lined with poinsettias, and I want to leave it up to luck, not a spell, to see whether it snows or not. And I don't need five golden rings to make it a special day, I just need two: the ones we'll be wearing on our fingers when it's all over. But even at that, I'd be happy if we got our rings from a bubblegum machine. I just need to marry you. Any questions?"

"Yeah" Flynn said. "Just one: how did I ever get so lucky to deserve you?"

She smiled and they joined together for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, and probably good enough to match what they would be having on the altar in 2 weeks. When they parted Eve hung into Flynn's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you what" she said. "I'll consent to the doves. It'll be pretty"

"Okay but we have to keep one more thing" Flynn said.

"What's that?"

"The doves… _and a partridge in a pear tree_ " he teased, singing the last part.

Eve laughed, kissed him on the temple, and the two prepared for the long day of work ahead of them.

 **A/N: Hope you had fun! So yes, Evlynn will be having a Christmas Eve wedding! Surprise! I can't believe we're halfway through. You guys have been so wonderful to me with your love and support once again, and I am so grateful. Hope you're enjoying the stories! See you tomorrow when Jassandra takes Oklahoma.**


	13. When Christmas Comes to Town

**A/N: Wow this one came out long. Really long. Oh well! By the way, Sunday's episode was AMAZING. So anyway, thanks again for all your kind words and love, and enjoy lots and lots of Jassandra fluff. Tooth rotting fluff honestly.  
**

 **December 13th- When Christmas Comes to Town**

"The best time of the year when everyone comes home

With all this Christmas cheer it's hard to be alone"

* * *

At around 6 o'clock that night, only 4 when they'd left the Library, Jake and Cassandra rang the doorbell at his sister Holly's house. After a moment she opened the door and threw her hands up with excitement.

"Jake you're here!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Cassandra!" She moved on to hug Cassie who smiled, used to the excess affection from Jake's sisters after last year.

"Luke!" she called into the house. "Jake and Cassandra are here come and get their bags"

Holly's husband appeared at the door a moment later and greeted them with handshakes, taking their suitcases away from them.

"Come on" Holly said. "Everyone's in the dining room"

Jake hesitated a moment before walking in. Cassandra smiled softly and grabbed his hand without a word. He squeezed it hard, took a deep breath and walked with her into the house.

* * *

"And then I said 'Merry Christmas you filthy animal'" Jake roared with laughter, sitting around the dining room table with his cousins, drinking beers. Cassandra leaned on a nearby archway, watching him. She smiled; he deserved a night like this.

"Oh hi I'm Harper I don't believe we've met" a voice said. Cassandra turned and saw a woman with long brown hair standing by her.

"Cassandra, hi" she said, holding out her hand.

"Oh I know who you are" Harper said, taking a sip of her beer. "I've heard all about you. Jake's famous girlfriend from last Christmas. Sorry I didn't meet you then I got snowed out in Connecticut. I'm a professor at Yale"

"Oh right Jake's told me a lot about you."

"Yeah he and I always had a pretty special relationship." She laughed and bumped Cassandra on the shoulder. "To be honest after he told me our pop showed up I'm glad I didn't come"

"Yeah it was pretty rough'

"How long have you been together now?"

"Almost a year now" Cassandra said.

"Actually" she realized. "It'll be exactly a year five days from now."

"Well I'm real glad he found you"

"Everyone come into the living room" Holly called. "We're playing the mistletoe game!"

"The what?" Cassandra questioned.

"Oh boy" Harper sighed. She took another swig of her beer and patted Cassandra on the back. "You better prepare yourself for this one"

* * *

"Alright everyone remember" Holly explained. Cassandra sat next to Jake on the couch, her legs held tight together nervously. It didn't help that Jake looked nervous as well, when he'd been loose and comfortable all night.

"The rules are simple. We pass around the mistletoe and when the music stops, you gotta pick a slip of paper from the little baggie, and follow the instructions to kiss under the mistletoe!"

"Come on we all know the rules!" Luke jeered. "Let's get this thing started."

"I was bein' courteous to Cassandra"

"Thank you" Cassandra added. She pulled her arms close to her again. This could be… _interesting_.

Holly cheered and started the music on her phone. She began passing a sprig of mistletoe around the circle. Every time Jake and Cassandra got it they passed it along as quickly as they could. At the same time, the other couples would get playful with it, one of them holding it longer than they should, playing around with it until the other forced them to pass it along. The music continued to play and Cassandra watched the mistletoe approaching them again.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't nee-_

The music cut off and Cassandra sat horrified as she saw that Jake had not managed to get the mistletoe out of his hands first. She wanted to die, as the other couples in the room squealed or wolf whistled. Jake looked at her nervously as Holly passed them the bag.

Cassandra reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. Jake held his breath; he'd played the game before and he knew some of the things on there were not exactly family friendly. Doing things like this with his girlfriend in public had been the old him, with girls he never really cared about. He didn't want his whole family to see him and Cassie that way: she felt too important to expose all of their intimate affairs to everyone. Suddenly, he heard Cassandra chuckle from next to him.

"Put whipped cream on your lips before kissing under the mistletoe" she read. Jake laughed; they'd gotten an easy one, and actually a fun one at that. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he remembered

Cassandra sprayed whipped cream on herself, laughing the whole time, then passed him the can. Once they were ready, he held the mistletoe over their heads. They looked at each other, silently counted to three, and then leaned in.

The kiss was sweet and cold and wet, but it felt just like kissing each other any other time. They laughed as they continued on, and when they pulled away, whipped cream was everywhere: on their noses, their cheeks, their chins; it had spread like wildfire.

Everyone laughed and Holly handed them a towel before starting the music up again. Jake couldn't stop smiling. He usually had fun with his family at Christmastime, but this was different. He hadn't really been happy before, but he never knew it. Having all the joy, and sharing it with Cassandra: it was the best Christmas present he could've ever hoped for.

* * *

Later that night Jake's sisters were gathered by the piano drunkenly singing Christmas Carols. Cassandra stood by watching them and laughed. Jake suddenly approached her from behind.

"Hey" he whispered in her ear. "Grab your coat"

"What?" she questioned.

"I've got something to show you"

Minutes later Jake was holding Cassie's hand and dragging her behind him, running faster than she could keep up. They were blocks away from Holly's house by now, and Cassandra couldn't stop laughing.

"You still haven't told me where we're going!" she called.

"You'll see!" he called back. "You're gonna love it!"

At last they arrived to the local downtown area. Cassandra caught up to him and gasped as she began to take in everything around her. Every single store-front was lit up in bright white light. Strings of lights with candy-canes and wreathes hanging from them were strung across the lamp-posts. Every tree was decked-out with lights and ornaments, and Christmas music played from speakers on the sides of each building strip.

"Jake" she muttered. "It's beautiful"

"This used to be my favorite spot to come at Christmas. I knew you'd get a kick out of it"

"I love it!"

"Thank you for coming with me" Jake whispered, putting his arm around her.

"Of course"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" she leaned in and kissed him gently. "Happy almost anniversary"

He smiled and pulled her closer as she leaned her head on his shoulder. As they stood there with each-other, appreciating the scene around them, the gentlest snow began to fall.

* * *

` It was late that night and Jake and Cassandra were sitting around the dining room table drinking Coffee. They were engaged in conversation with one of Jake's cousins and his wife when Jake felt a tapping on his leg.

"Uncle Jake?" a small voice asked.

He turned to find his niece, Virginia's kid, looking up at him anxiously.

"Hey there squirt!" Though she was nine years old now, he still picked her up and put her straight on his lap. It was instinct.

"Who's this?" Cassandra asked.

"This is my goddaughter Charlie." Jake explained. "Charlie, this is Cassie!"

"Hi!" Charlie smiled.

"Hi" Cassandra giggled back. Jake was so sweet with her.

"Uncle Jake" Charlie started again. "My school has a book club for the advanced readers in the 4th grade, and we're having a Christmas dance! It's themed with A Christmas Carol. And one of the moms is making us Charles Dickens costumes and everything!"

"That sounds great!" Jake said. "When is it?"

"It's tomorrow. And we all get to bring a parent or a special someone! But, Daddy doesn't like that I'm in the club, and so he won't take me. And Mommy's busy. And I know you probably don't know a whole lot about this stuff, but I was just wondering…"

"You wanted to know if I can stay and take you?" Jake asked. Charlie nodded.

"Tell you what" Jake said. "I'll take you out to dinner first too. You'll have a proper night little lady"

Charlie beamed up at him and quickly threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she cheered. "And you should bring Cassie too!"

"Oh" Cassie said. "Ok!"

Charlie kissed Jake on the cheek and hugged Cassandra too, before running away smiling.

"So what do you say?" Jake asked, turning to Cassandra. "You up for another night?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

 **A/N: Bye everyone! Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow with "The Christmas Waltz".**


	14. The Christmas Waltz

**A/N: I don't know what happened here. I was just writing...and then the sickeningly sweetest fluff of all fluff happened and I just...I killed myself with the cute. Enjoy!  
**

 **December 14th- The Christmas Waltz**

"Merry Christmas may your New Year's Dreams come true.

And this song of mine, in three-quarter time

Wishes you and yours the same thing too"

* * *

Jake and Cassandra stood by a table, watching Charlie with her friends on the dance floor. The Christmas dance was alive and well, and it was quite the event. The kids and all the chaperones were dressed in classic Dickensian costumes. Plastic lampposts were in each corner, and were even topped with fake snow. Paper cutouts of buildings along the walls made the whole place look like an old London street. The parents had really outdone themselves.

"Alright" the DJ announced. "It's time for our special dance. Kids, bring your guests to the center of the dance floor and get ready for our Christmas waltz!"

Charlie ran up to Jake and tugged on his leg. Jake squatted down to meet her eyes.

"Would you like to dance miss?" he asked, in his best gentlemanly voice.

"Yes!" Charlie cheered.

They walked together to the dance floor and Jake grabbed her hands.

"Now miss" he said. "I believe the proper way for us to dance is for you to stand up on my toes."

Charlie laughed and did as Jake said. The DJ began to play a slow version of _All I Want for Christmas is You._ Jake began to lead Charlie around the dance floor, but she stood frozen, pouting.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Jake asked.

"They said it was gonna be a Christmas Waltz! This song isn't a waltz!"

"Well no it's not." Jake chuckled. "But some people like to say waltz when they really just mean a slow dance"

"Well that's dumb"

"Do you still wanna dance?"

"Yes" Charlie admitted after moment. Jake laughed and they finally started dancing.

"So you like to read then huh Charlie?"

"I love to read!" Charlie exclaimed. "My teachers say I'm reading at an eighth grade level! And I'm only nine!"

"That's great!" Jake smiled.

He was so happy to hear that she was so smart. When he thought about it, it seemed to be a trait that ran in his family: Harper, him, now Charlie, and he was sure there had been, or were, more. It wasn't exactly something that people were encouraged to show in his family. He tried not to frown at the thought of how Charlie would be suppressed; it was already starting to show with her Dad not agreeing to the dance. Suddenly it hit him that it was his responsibility to make sure that her love for learning stayed alive.

"Hey Charlie" he whispered. "You wanna know a secret?"

"Sure!" she chimed.

He looked around before leaning in to her, making a big show of it and making her laugh.

"I'm smart too, just like you"

"Really?" Charlie looked up at him in wonder, and he wanted to pick her up and squeeze her tight just then.

"Yep" he said. "Cassandra too. Anytime you wanna talk about reading, or history, or art, you come talk to your Uncle Jake. We'll have lots of fun."

"So it's not just me and Aunt Harper?" Charlie asked.

"Nope: all three of us have big brains. I think it comes from your granny"

Charlie giggled.

"Now remember" Jake said. "This is our little secret, just between you and me. You can't tell anyone else. Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear!" Charlie exclaimed.

Jake held out his finger and Charlie linked hers on it. Jake winked at her and set her into another fit of laughter. Suddenly she jumped off his feet and ran back over to the tables. Jake was befuddled, but soon he saw her running back, dragging Cassandra with her.

"You two have to dance!" she exclaimed, pushing Cassandra towards Jake. Cassandra laughed and Jake held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance my lady?" he asked.

"You may kind sir"

She grabbed his hand and curtsied before he pulled her in and moved her around the floor. Charlie stood watching them, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"You're like Scrooge and Belle!" she said. "Only with a happy ending!"

Cassandra laughed and buried her head in Jake's shoulder in embarrassment. Charlie really was something special. She smiled up at Jake as they moved to the music.

* * *

Later that night, when the dance was over, Jake walked out, carrying a sleepy Charlie on his shoulder. She'd worn herself with dancing and sugary punch. With his free hand, Jake's fingers were laced with Cassie's as they walked to the parking lot.

"Uncle Jake?" Charlie muttered.

"What is it darlin'?" he asked.

"Can I come and visit you and Cassie one weekend? We can read and draw together and learn like you said."

"I think that sounds wonderful" Jake said. "What do you think Cass?"

"I love it" Cassandra smiled. "I can't wait"

"I'll talk to your mama about doing something this summer"

Charlie cuddled in to him in response, but didn't say another word. He assumed she'd fallen asleep. He looked over at Cassie and smiled. The air outside was cold, but he couldn't help but feel warm. Something about this moment was just _right_ : absolutely perfect.

 **A/N: Give Jake family who loves him and knows the truth about him 2k17. Thanks for all your continued love and support! See you tomorrow with Marshmallow World!**


	15. The First Noel

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late upload! I had a recharging day today after the end of the semester so this didn't get done until late. Change of plans for today's fic, but I think you're gonna like it. Enjoy!  
**

 **December 15th- The First Noel**

"Ezekiel!" Melody cheered as the Librarian waked into her apartment. "You have to see what my mum just sent me for Christmas. It's brilliant!"

"You opened your gift from her already?" Ezekiel asked. That would be just like the Melody he knew.

"No. This was separate. Her gift is under the tree. Look!"

Melody ran over to the couch and Ezekiel tried to make sense of everything before he followed. She wasn't the type to get over-excited about things all that often, and now, when he'd been invited to dinner at her flat, she was bombarding him before he could even get to take his coat off.

"Come on!" Melody called, motioning him over. He went and sat down on the couch next to her, where he found she was holding a large photo-album on her lap.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well I told mum about you and me, obviously, and she sent me this album with all these pictures of us from all of our Christmases together"

Ezekiel couldn't help but smile himself. He didn't have anything from his childhood really, especially anything having to do with his time with Melody. He'd pushed it all out of his mind once he'd gotten older, but now that she was back in his life he was eager for a bit of sentimentality. He tried not to cringe at the idea of Ezekiel Jones getting sappy.

Melody gasped and he looked over at the first page. He couldn't help but start laughing. There, plain for everyone to see was a picture of them at ten years old, hugging and wearing big cheesy grins. Melody had on reindeer antlers and Ezekiel a Santa hat, and they were sitting in front of the Finch family Christmas tree.

"What is that mop on top of your head?" Melody teased.

"Me?" Ezekiel shot back. "You're one to talk Miss. 'All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth."

Melody smacked him on the arm and laughed before returning to the photo.

"That was the year we met wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah" Ezekiel nodded, looking at the photo warmly. "Best of friends right away I guess"

"No! You don't remember?" Melody exclaimed.

"What?"

"We _hated_ each-other. We were in the same class fifth year and we were always trying to one up each other with the pranks. Not a week went by that we weren't in the headmaster's office after fighting with each other"

"Oh right" Ezekiel said. "But, I _do_ remember how we became friends."

"Yup" Melody nodded. "After school one day in November, it was so late, and I saw you all alone. No one had come to get you and so I invited you over my place to play video games."

"And the rest is history" Ezekiel said.

"The rest is history" Melody agreed.

"I spent Christmas with you that year" Ezekiel recalled.

"You spent Christmas with me every year"

"Yeah but that was the first one. Your folks were so great about it."

Melody continued flipping through the pages. They were all pictures of Christmas, all from the 4 years that Ezekiel and Melody had been friends. The first years had pictures like that first one: shots of them baking cookies, ones of them with bows on their heads, shots of the two on Christmas Eve, clad in Christmas pajamas.

The year they were 13 brought new kinds of pictures as they got more adventurous. There was one of them ice-skating at an indoor rink, and one of them chopping down a Christmas tree. There was a picture from that Christmas day screaming as they un-wrapped new MP3 players.

"I didn't thank your folks enough for that" Ezekiel said.

"You cried in front of them!" Melody argued.

"Yeah but I could've said thank you more. It was such an expensive gift. I know. I've stolen quite a few in my time"

"You were a part of the family" Melody said. "You were in our house every day. They saw you like a son. They wanted to get it for you."

Ezekiel smiled at her and tried not to show just how much it had meant to him. He would've cried if he did. He remembered the morning so clearly. Normally the Finches always managed to find something for him, socks or some new T-shirts, and he was grateful. But that year…that was the first time he'd had anything significant to call his own. He hadn't known how to even begin to thank them.

Melody turned the page and Ezekiel heard her voice crack with a gasp. The pictures had moved on to the year they were 14, which was also the year that Ezekiel had joined her and her family on their ski-trip.

"We look so much older than the year before" Ezekiel noted.

"Yeah" Melody agreed. She sounded like she was starting to cry.

There were the fun normal pictures that you would expect from a ski trip: the two of them on the slopes, having a snowball fight. There was even a picture of them fake sword-fighting with their skiing poles.

Finally, there was a picture that was blown up larger than the rest. Melody's mother had even decorated the negative space on the page of that one, painting on hearts and snowflakes. They were wearing Christmas sweaters in the den of their ski lodge, holding mugs of hot chocolate. Ezekiel was smiling like a goof and Melody was grinning sheepishly, and her head was rested on Ezekiel's shoulder.

They stared at it for a moment. Melody reached out her hand and ran her fingers across it before turning the page. That was the last picture in the book. Ezekiel heard Melody sniff and he looked up at her to find there were tears falling down her cheeks.

"That was our last Christmas together" she muttered.

"Yeah" Ezekiel said solemnly. There was a moment of silence before Melody spoke again.

"It hurt so much all those years ago when you left" she cried. "I knew you had to go…but it was so hard for me. We weren't exactly well liked at school you know? We had each-other"

"I know" Ezekiel said. "It was hard for me too. I wouldn't have gone if you hadn't…told me to run away"

"Zekey you had to go. I didn't want you to but when you came over my house that day with the black eye and the bloody nose…it was one thing when they were just spanking you. You couldn't have stayed in that place"

Melody looked down and continued to cry, harder this time. Ezekiel moved the photo-album off of her lap and schooched over closer before wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey" he said. "Don't cry. You were looking out for me. Who knows where I would've ended up if you hadn't forced me out of there. You were my best friend Mel. I would've done the same for you."

Melody smiled at him and wiped the snot from her nose.

"You know" she chuckled, her eyes falling on that other picture again. "I had a crush on you that year."

"Really?" Ezekiel said. "I had a crush on you too"

They laughed in spite of themselves. The moment hung in the air for a while.

"And you know" Ezekiel finally said. "I guess that wasn't our last Christmas together after all."

"Hold on!" Melody said, suddenly getting an idea.

She jumped off the couch and ran to her kitchen. A minute later she returned holding two pieces of paper, and a glue stick.

"I have a picture from last year" she explained. "And one from this year too. We aughta document our new Christmases in our Christmas album"

Ezekiel smiled as she picked up the album and glued the new pictures in.

"There" she said, once she was finished. "Perfect"

Ezekiel didn't say a word, but simply looked at her and smiled. She returned the gesture and soon the two had leaned in for a kiss. No; the Christmas at the ski lodge was definitely not their last Christmas. They both had a feeling that there were many more to come.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! I've had some backround information about Melody and Ezekiel, specifically about how they were separated, in my head for a while, and tonight I just built upon it! Now I've gone and fallen in love with them all over again, and I hope you did too! 10 DAYS TO CHRISTMAS. More importantly...FLYNN CARSEN COMES HOME IN 10 DAYS! YEE-HAW! Alright my LITs, goodnight and Merry Christmas! Thanks as always for all your love and support.  
**


	16. Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

**A/N: Hey LITs! I really love today's story, and I hope you do too! I tried a format that I ended up really liking, so today's story is told in little vignettes that take place throughout the night. 9 DAYS TO CHRISTMAS! Enjoy!  
**

 **December 16th- Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow  
**

"As long as you love me so

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"

* * *

 _5:00 PM_

It was Friday night, and the work day was almost over. All of the Librarians were getting ready to go home for the weekend. Ezekiel and Melody were walking out of one of the reading rooms, being trailed by Jenkins.

" !" the caretaker scolded. "I have told you many times. We may be a free environment, but this is still a work place. It is not a place for you to be bringing your girlfriend all the time!"

"Jenkins" Ezekiel teased. "So rude."

" " Jenkins said more gently. "You are a lovely girl. But…"

"Relax" Ezekiel said, cutting him off. "I'm just walking her home now"

"Maybe not" Eve interrupted, walking in with Flynn from the back hallway. "There's a bad blizzard out there. Not safe to walk in and all the roads are closed"

"Well we can just use the backdoor!" Cassie, who was by the center table with Jake, said.

"I'm afraid not" Jenkins added. "The backdoor went offline a few hours ago, when the snow started. It can't always get a stable connection in bad weather."

"So we're stuck here?" Jake asked.

"Seems to be that way" Flynn said.

Cassandra slumped down on one of the chairs and Eve and Flynn angrily took off their coats. On a cold winter's night, no one wanted to stay longer than they absolutely had to. It was a few minutes before someone spoke up.

"I may have an idea" Melody said. "When I was a kid, snow days were always my favorite. The whole family got to stay home and just do fun things together that we never had time for otherwise. If we're stuck here, we might as well make the best of a bad situation."

"Oooh that could be fun!" Cassandra chimed. "I can make the hot chocolate!"

"I could easily make us some dinner in the kitchen" Jenkins offered.

"And" Flynn added. "We do have a big room a few hallways down, with a huge fireplace. It's got a bunch of blankets and everything"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Jake said.

Everyone agreed, and soon they were all running off in various directions to get their tasks done.

 _7:30 PM_

The Librarians were all sitting in a circle on the floor, all perched on various pillows, covered up with blankets. Empty plates from Jenkins' homemade spaghetti were all lying around the floor, along with mugs full of hot chocolate, plates of cookies, and bowls of assorted chocolates. Ezekiel had made some popcorn before as well, which was in the center.

The Librarians were currently playing charades, and Flynn was standing up, trying to get Eve to guess his word. She squinted at him as he randomly moved about. This had been going on for almost the full two minutes of their turn, and he refused to pass. At the moment, he was just running around in circles, occasionally stopping, lifting one leg in the air, and waving his arms around. Finally, the timer rang.

"Oh damn!" he shouted. "Come on! It was ice-skating!"

"Oh!" Eve exclaimed. "Of course: ice-skating. How did I not see it?"

Flynn shrugged his shoulders and walked back over to his spot in the circle. In the meantime, Eve shot Jake and Cassandra a look.

 _That was ice-skating?_

Cassandra stifled a giggle, knowing exactly what she meant.

 _8:00_

"We need more food before we can start the movie!" Ezekiel complained. "We ate all the popcorn _and_ the cookies"

"I'll tell you what" Cassandra laughed. "You go make some more popcorn, and I'll get the cookies. And maybe even some pop-tarts. Jake come help me!"

The three walked off to the kitchen while Flynn and Baird continued to search through the endless pile of Christmas movies.

"Flynn we have all night we can watch more than one!" Eve sighed.

"Well maybe we won't, and then the first one would have to be the perfect one!" he said.

"You know it's your fault for having hundreds of Christmas movies"

` _10:30_ _PM_

"It's called the Mistletoe game" Cassandra explained.

The Librarians were in chairs now, in a circle near the fireplace. Eve and Flynn were cuddled up on the couch, and everyone was looking at Jake and Cassandra in abject horror.

"You pass the mistletoe around, and when the music stops whichever couple is holding it picks a kiss from the little baggie and does it!"

"Holding the mistletoe over their heads" Jake explained.

"It's like hot potato…only dirtier" Cassandra chimed, her voice sounding like she was talking about Disney Princesses rather than mildly-erotic party games. "Now who wants to go first?"

 _11:45 PM_

"IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIIIIIME OF THE YEAR." Flynn sang loudly into an empty eggnog carton that was clearly not a microphone.

"WITH THE KIDS JINGLE BELLING" Eve belted.

"AND EVERYONE TELLING YOU"

"BE OF GOOD CHEER" The two leaned into each other and cracked as they collectively reached for the high note.

Cassandra and Jake were standing close by the scene, filming the entire thing on Jake's phone and holding in their laughter

"Should we be worried about them?" Melody whispered to Ezekiel, unsure what to think about what she was seeing.

"Oh no" he said. "Please. They do this every Christmas"

 _12:30 AM_

Cassandra sat leaning on Jake's shoulder by the fireplace. Ezekiel and Melody were close by, her head in his lap. Flynn and Baird were in front of all of them, Eve leaning into Flynn's arm as he read from the small book in his hands.

"And then, let any man explain to me, if he can, how it happened that Scrooge, having his key in the lock of the door, saw in the knocker, without its undergoing any intermediate process of change: not a knocker, but Marley's face."

Cassandra listened to the sound of her friend's voice and closed her eyes for just a few minutes.

 _1:00 AM_

 _STEP INTO CHRISTMAS LET'S GET TOGETHER WE CAN WATCH THE SNOW FALL FOREVER AND EVER._

Music blasted and Cassandra squealed as she bounced across the couch cushions they'd put on the floor. She squirted whipped cream from the can she held into her mouth and then bounced over to Melody before smacking her with a pillow. Melody soon joined in and then the two girls were going at each other. Eve hit Cassandra from behind and Cassandra turned, all three women now engaged in a fight.

Nearby, Jake Flynn and Ezekiel were hitting each other as well. Ezekiel eventually delivered a blow straight to the back of Jake's head. He was then promptly chased by the cowboy around the room.

 _1:45 AM_

 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose, yuletide carols being sung by a choir, and folks dressed up like Eskimos_

Eve's laptop was now softly emitting the crooning of Nat King Cole. The flames in the fireplace were slowly dying down, reduced to tiny sparks with the occasional crackle. Eve and Flynn were passed out on the floor, and Ezekiel and Melody had fallen asleep on the couch.

Jake and Cassandra were sipping wine in front of the fireplace. She was leaning on his shoulder. They were barely saying a word, and yet they didn't sleep either. They just listened to the music and the pop of the fireplace.

"This is really nice" Cassandra said.

"It is" Jake agreed.

"I'm starting to get why all the movies end this way"

Jake laughed. Cassandra leaned closer into him and took another sip of wine.

 _2:30 AM_

The roads were still closed, but Jenkins had finally gotten the backdoor working, and had come to get the Librarians, and Melody, who he'd all found asleep in the giant den.

Everyone else had gone home by now, and the backdoor was set for Cassandra's apartment. Jake tied her scarf around her neck and grabbed her hands.

"Goodnight" he whispered.

"Goodnight" she replied. "Thanks for being a part of this wonderful evening"

They leaned in for a quick kiss before they exchanged 'I love you's and Cassandra walked out the door.

As Jenkins changed the coordinates of the backdoor to match Jake's apartment, he couldn't help but stare straight ahead, as if Cassandra were still standing there. He thought back to an hour ago, sitting by the fireplace with her, and couldn't help but wish that they were walking through that door together, just like Flynn and Baird had. He didn't want their kiss goodnight to be their kiss goodbye.

But he was too tired to focus on that now. He bid Jenkins goodnight and walked out the door. He tried to ignore those thoughts he had, he did, but as Jacob Stone went to sleep that night, they were all that was on his mind.

 **A/N: Ooh what's going on with Jake and Cassie? You'll just have to wait and see. It's exciting I promise. So I guess when I was writing this, I was thinking about in TV shows and movies when there will be montage of moments that will keep switching back and forth from crazy and all over the place to the calmest thing ever. I hope you enjoyed reading today's story as much as I did writing it! Merry Christmas everyone! See you tomorrow!**


	17. Sleigh Ride

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I had some sweet Evlynn planned for you today. It was giving me trouble, and then Flynn had a mind of his own and decided to start being cute. So here's this then! 8 DAYS TO CHRISTMAS! Enjoy everyone!  
**

 **December 17th- Sleigh Ride**

"Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy, cozy are we

We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather should be"

* * *

"Flynn seriously where are we going?" Eve asked. "We're in New York City; you're aware how suspicious this looks?"

"Hold on" Flynn said. "We're almost there"

The couple was currently walking through Central Park, and Flynn had his hands over her eyes. He was pressed up right against her so that he could lead her through the park. This had been going on for five minutes now.

"Remind me again what we're doing here?"

"Well in exactly one week we are going to be married. This is our last Saturday as a single couple. So I thought we should spend it doing something extra special"

They'd come to a stop since he started talking. Eve laughed as she stood there and waited.

"Okay ready?" Flynn said. "3,2,1!"

As he reached the end of the countdown, he whisked his hands away. It was a good thing Flynn was standing right there, because Eve stumbled back, and would have fallen if he didn't catch her.

"Flynn" she muttered. "It's….it's" She let out a cry instead of finishing her sentence, and turned to see him smiling brightly at her.

In front of them was a horse-drawn carriage, just like something out of movies. After the blizzard last night, snow was still falling, but gently now.

"I rented this for a few hours" Flynn said. "So it's going to take us around the city, and then to dinner, and then back here"

Eve was speechless and simply continued to laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck as if she were about to kiss him, but he held her off.

"Not yet" he said. "We have to get in first"

Eve smirked and Flynn led her over to the carriage. He held out his hand to help her climb up.

"My lady" he said. She laughed and accepted his hand, and he followed her into the sleigh. They pulled the blanket over him and he released his hand from hers.

"Uh uh uh" she scolded, grabbing it again. "It's cold"

"Relax" he assured her. He let go of her hand again and put his arm around her shoulder. "I was just bringing you closer"

Eve smiled and dropped her head onto his shoulder. He kissed her on the head and nodded for the driver to start moving. With a crack of a whip, the wheels started to turn. Eve pulled the blanket up to her neck, leaned in closer to Flynn, and closed her eyes.

* * *

They were coming back from dinner late that night. It was dark, and the whole city was lit up in bright colors. Eve was sleepy, full from a huge meal, and her heavy head was resting on Flynn again. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"You know" he said. "This would be a perfect moment to propose"

"A little late for that Librarian" Eve teased. She held up her ringed hand and wiggled it in front of his face. "Should've thought of that a year ago"

"No no hold on" Flynn insisted. "I can't just pass up this perfect opportunity. I'll think of something" He turned in his seat and grabbed both of her hands in his. She burst forward laughing and hid her head in her arms.

"Eve Baird" he began. She calmed herself down and looked him in the eye, the both of them pretending that this was completely serious.

"I would like to know if you would like to be my designated soulmate, if you would like to continue to be the love of my life for all time. Do you want to have me kiss you even when I'm sick, and eat late night TV dinners with me when we've been working, and still hold my hand in the park when we're all old?"

"Hmmmm" Eve teased. "Yes. But only because you're so cute"

Flynn smiled and they leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh" Flynn said, pulling away for a second. "And marry me by the way?"

Eve shook her head in disbelief as he chuckled at his own humor. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close to her, just like she had when they kissed for the first time. It was deep and long, until they felt something wet sprinkling their faces.

Eve pulled back from the kiss and gasped as she looked up; the gentlest snow had started to fall. Eve and Flynn smiled and he put his arm around her again.

"Picture perfect" she remarked.

"Just like you" he said.

"You're very sweet Librarian" Eve said. "But you need to save some of the mushy stuff for your vows"

 **A/N: I didn't tell Flynn to say any of that. That was HIS decision. Lol. Anyway, in actuality it is blizzard and slush here in NY right now rather than a gentle snow but we're just going to ignore that for the sake of Evlynn fluff. Thank you again for your continued love and support! See you guys tomorrow with the story that I am most excited about for the whole month *SQUEE***


	18. A Place Called Home

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so excited to bring you today's story for three reasons. Firstly, this is for Day 6 of Jassandratrash's 12 Days of Jassandra on Tumblr! Hope you all enjoy my contribution! Secondly, this is like the most emotional Jassandra story I've ever written. How does that come out of a ficlet about gingerbread houses? The world may never know. And finally, the song inspiration for today comes from my favorite version of a Christmas Carol, Alan Menken's musical! It really is a gorgeous song and when I heard Megan Hilty's recent cover of it, I swooned and immediately thought of Jassandra. So, without further ado, A Place Called Home!  
**

 **December 18th- A Place Called Home**

"There's a place called home, I can almost see

With a red front door, and a roaring fire, and a Christmas tree"

* * *

"Those kids loved you!" Cassandra laughed as she and Jake walked into his apartment.

"I think they loved you more" Jake argued.

"Please. They were all over you."

The two Librarians had spent the first part of the day volunteering at a local shelter for foster kids, building gingerbread houses. They'd been sent to different tables when they got there, Cassandra with the girls and Jake with the boys, so all they'd been able to see of each-other came from quick smirks and stolen glances across the room.

"Come here" he said, leading her towards his coffee table. "I wanna show you the gingerbread house I made. I think you're really gonna love it"

"You're really into this huh?" Cassandra teased.

"Just come and let me show you" Jake insisted. He was already in the process of taking the gingerbread house out of its bag.

"We're gonna miss our dinner reservations" she argued as she joined him on the couch.

Today was their anniversary, and they'd planned to go out to dinner after volunteering at the shelter. Jake seemed to be ignoring that fact though, as he was currently arranging all the smaller pieces of his house. Cassie wasn't surprised that he'd made his so intricate, knowing him, but she still couldn't help but laugh; hers looked like something thrown together by a third grader.

"Look" he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. She was really starting to get confused now. Why was he getting so excited about this?

Cassie looked at his house, and it was a masterpiece. He'd carefully crafted every inch of it, making every last detail as accurate as possible.

"I made the front door red" he said. "Just like your hair"

"Jake…" she chuckled. This cheesiness was so unlike him. It was almost worrying her in a way.

"And see, there's a fence around the whole thing" he continued. "And big huge windows so the room can be all lit up by the sun"

Cassandra couldn't stop staring at what he'd made now. He'd piped shackles on the roof, making sure not a single inch was forgotten. He'd even piped grass on the "front lawn". She was beginning to think he'd spent more time on his own house than he had helping the children.

"Now check this out"

He turned the house around and Cassandra gasped. The back of the fixture was completely hollowed out, and he'd made an indoors, with two floors to it. She didn't know what detail to look at first. There was a whole tiny living room with a fireplace and a Christmas tree. There were bookcases covering the walls. Upstairs there was a big beautiful bedroom, filled with even more bookcases. And standing in the bedroom were two tiny gingerbread people. Suddenly Cassandra began to get an idea of what was happening here, and she couldn't laugh anymore.

"They had a bunch of these little gingerbread people so that the kids could put people in their houses" Jake explained. His voice had grown softer, noticing Cassie's expression. "So I made you and me"

Cassandra was still speechless.

"They even had a little cat to put in the living room" Jake chuckled. He picked up the gingerbread kitten and made it dance in her face.

After not hearing a response again, he grabbed Cassie's hands in his own and turned to face her. Her jaw still hung open, and he thought he saw tears building up in her eyes. He couldn't tell if she was scared or happy, and it didn't help his own nerves at all. But he had to say what he needed to say. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Cassie" he said gently. "I made this because I wanted to show you what it could look like for us to have a home together. Every night when we left each-other, I realized more and more that I didn't want to say goodbye like that anymore. I want you to move in with me Cassie. I want to start really building a life together. That is, if you want to."

A tear really did roll down Cassandra's face now. She looked away from him and he heard her breathing hasten.

"Cassie?" he asked.

"Of course I want to" she cried, speaking for the first time in minutes. "You're already my home Jake. Why wouldn't I?"

Jake felt his own tears of joy come into his eyes and he leaned in and kissed her. It was long and sweet, and they didn't even stop when their tears rolled down their cheeks to their lips, trying to interrupt. They wouldn't part from each other now.

When the kiss was finally over, Jake took Cassie's hands again. He looked down at them as he rubbed circles over them with his thumb, admiring every inch of her that he now knew he got to see every hour of every day. He'd never experienced a Christmas miracle quite as great as that.

 _Through the years I'll recall this day: in your arms when I finally found my way to a place called home_

"This is really happening" Cassandra cried, laughing too as she said it. "I get to wake up with you every morning, and eat all our meals together, and kiss you goodnight last thing before I go to sleep"

 _Where the days are long and the love is strong and the dreams are true_

"Whatever happens" Jake said. "You've got me now. We've always got each other: through everything"

 _Through the dark of the night let your heart come home to me_

Jake put his arm around Cassandra and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey if this is the spectacle you're putting on now" Cassandra teased. "What are you gonna do if you ever propose?"

"I don't know" Jake said. He kissed her on the head. "We'll just have to wait and see"

 _For the rest of your life let your heart come home to me_

 **A/N: So I'll just let that sink in and won't say much more than 1 WEEK TO CHRISTMAAAAAAAS! Which means that Flynn Carsen returns for 5 straight episodes in one week's time! I don't think my heart will be able to handle it. And tonight we get mermaid Cassandra!(and hopefully Jake carrying her?) Alright everyone see you tomorrow, enjoy the episode tonight, and MERRY CHRISTMAS**


	19. The Chipmunk Song

**A/N: I don't know. Don't ask. I have zero explanation. I went to bed at 3 last night. Slept through three alarms. Still haven't seen episode 5. Merry Finals We-I mean Christmas. Enjoy.  
**

 **December 19th- The Chipmunk Song**

"We've been good, but we can't last

Hurry Christmas hurry fast"

* * *

Eve had just come back from her lunch break and was walking back into the annex when she stopped in her tracks. She heard high pitched laughing coming from the room. She quickly got up against the wall and began to sneak across it, frustrated that she didn't currently have her gun on her.

She inched closer towards the annex and heard the laughter start to lower in pitch. There was a moment of silence before more high pitched voices. Confused, Eve snuck into the annex and carefully peeked around the doorway.

When she saw what she did, she, like many other times, wanted very desperately to leave. The three Librarians were standing there, each of them holding a balloon full of helium. They laughed and sucked in the air. Melody was in front of them- _when did she get here?_ \- and was filming the whole thing.

Eve walked into the room, seriously wanting to know what the hell was going on. She watched as Cassandra sucked in a final gulp of helium and silently conducted the boys next to her: 1…2…3. The three suddenly started singing, their voices high and squeaky from the helium.

"Christmas Christmas time is here, time for joy and time for cheer. We've been good but we can't last, hurry Christmas hurry fast"

Eve threw her palm against her face. She looked up at them again and couldn't help but roll her eyes. The things she saw in this Library.

"We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late!"

"Merry Christmas Landon and Avery!" Jake proclaimed.

"Merry Christmas!" Cassandra and Ezekiel repeated. The three of them smiled and waved. Cassandra went so far as to jump up and down and blow kisses.

Melody put down the camera and the four burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. The high-pitch of their laughter combined with the raised pitch effects from the helium created a sound that cut through Eve like nails on a chalkboard. She couldn't take it anymore, and marched into the room.

"What the hell are you three doing?" she demanded.

The three looked up at her, causing them to start laughing again. Eve sighed.

"My sister Holly's kids…" Jake began. His voice squeaked and he cleared his throat, letting the last of the helium wear off.

"My sister Holly's kids love _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ " he explained. "And I thought seeing as I'm not gonna be with them on Christmas this year, and I didn't see a lot of them when I visited last week, I aughta do something special for them for Christmas"

"So I suggested this!" Cassandra chimed. "A special Christmas video from the Bibliotechnos!"

"We need to do a whole Christmas album" Ezekiel teased.

"Yes!" Cassandra cheered, taking the thief a bit too seriously.

"Alright!" Eve interrupted, still trying to get over what she had just walked in on. "Just…get back to work now."

"Don't be such a Scrooge Eve!" Cassandra said, slapping the guardian on her arm. "We were just having a bit of Christmas fun"

"I might be a little more sympathetic if two of you hadn't called me this morning saying they were coming in late because they didn't feel well, only for me to walk in on them singing at the top of their lungs."

"I never said we were sick!" Cassandra argued. "I told you: dinner ran super late last night and we didn't get home until after midnight!"

"Yeah, dinner" Eve said sarcastically. "I'm sure that's what happened."

She stared Cassandra down who backed away shyly. The Librarian had sent her a text in all caps last night right after Jake had presented her with the gingerbread house. Eve was pretty sure she knew exactly what had been keeping Stone and Cassandra from work.

"You guys let's watch it back!" Melody said. "Make sure we don't have to do it again"

The Librarians rushed to gather around the phone. Eve threw her hands up in the air, giving up, and walked over to her desk.

 **A/N: Sorry it was so short today! As I said I don't have a lot of time on my hands currently. But I hope you enjoyed the tomfoolery anyway! See you tomorrow with "O Little Town of Bethlehem". Oh, and I figured out how Jake tops the gingerbread house to propose. If I have time soon maybe I'll write it. Look out.**


	20. O Little Town of Bethlehem

**A/N:Hey! Sorry today's update is so late. I was caught up in moving home from college. Just some short and sweet Jassandra today!  
**

 **December 20th- O Little Town of Bethlehem**

"The hopes and fears of all the years

Are met in thee tonight"

* * *

Jake and Cassandra walked hand-in-hand through the small Christmas museum that they'd found near the Library. They'd reached the final room of the museum, which was full of nativity scenes. The museum claimed to have the country's largest collection. Cassandra looked around, taking in each one.

Some of them were wooden, some porcelain, some glass. There were some that were lit up and shiny, while others were visibly old with cracking and faded paint. There was one hand-sculpted and painted, made from clay. Some were extravagant, covered with glitter. Some were simple, which seemed to be more appropriate to reflect the scene.

They kept walking and finally reached the end of the display. Cassandra's jaw fell to the floor. In front of them was a life-sized nativity set. It looked like the older ones in the room, with the old paint, and it wasn't perfect…but it seemed better that way. A giant spotlight sat above it and fell directly on the manger. Cassandra put her arm through Jake's and squeezed it tight.

"It's beautiful ain't it?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied, still unable to take her eyes off the scene. "So peaceful"

From the museum's speakers, a soft instrumental version of _O Little Town of Bethlehem_ was playing, making the scene all the more lovely.

"We should buy a nativity scene for our apartment" Cassandra said.

"I have a nativity scene" Jake replied.

"Yes but that's for _your_ apartment"

"And we're moving into my apartment"

"Yes but then it's not going to be _your_ apartment, it's going to be _our_ apartment. And _our_ apartment should be decorated with _our_ stuff. To make it new: ours."

"Whatever you want Cassie" Jake laughed, only slightly confused.

* * *

Later that night, Jake and Cassandra sat cuddling on the couch in their den. They'd just bought a new nativity scene, and it was sitting underneath their tree. It wasn't anything near the spectacle of the museum, but it didn't need to be to be perfect for them. It was just right, and even better, it was the first thing that they got to call theirs.

"I love this" Cassandra said. Glasses of wine were on the table, and they were in a situation very similar to how they'd been the night of the blizzard. "I never had anything like this"

"Me neither" Jake said. "Not until you"

They shared a quick kiss. This was a Christmas that she'd never had in so many ways. Last year was wonderful of course, but to spend the whole season just at peace with him was more than she could ever have asked for. Looking at something even as simple as their little nativity made it all so real for her. Her parents had never bought one. It just seemed like the finishing touch to her storybook Christmas.

"Merry Christmas love" she said, looking up at him with admiration.

"Merry Christmas" he replied, and they kissed again.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for your continued love and support! 5 days to Christmas! AND FIVE DAYS UNTIL FLYNN CARSEN**


	21. Carol of the Bells

**A/N: So I guess this is a Cassie centric? Or maybe more just me writing about Christmas. Either way, here's what I have for you today, I hope you like it! I am very worn out still from my first semester at school, and my writing is falling behind. But I'm doing my best and I hope I'm still getting you some Christmas cheer! Enjoy today's story!  
**

 **December 21st- Carol of the Bells**

"One seems to hear words of good cheer

From everywhere filling the air"

* * *

The backdoor had led the Librarians out a closet in the middle of Macy's that night. Now, after making their way through the store, they walked out into the streets of New York City. Cassandra skipped forward and gave a little cheer.

"I love Christmas in Manhattan!" she exclaimed. "It's just so pretty."

Jake laughed and followed close behind her. Soon she jumped over to him and grabbed his hand.

"What do you guys wanna see first?" Flynn asked.

"The tree!" Cassandra gasped. "We only saw it at daytime last year. I've never seen it at night"

"Ooh we could go ice skating again" Eve suggested.

"Um no" Jake said, remembering his struggle the year before. "I'm not going through that again"

"Oh come on" Cassie pleaded "If we go ice skating that means you get to hang all over me again"

"Why don't we start with some hot chocolate?" Melody suggested. "There's a Starbucks right over there."

"Well I actually have to finish up some Christmas shopping" Jake said. "But you guys go ahead. I'll meet you by the tree"

* * *

Cassandra was sitting chatting with Eve, looking at the tree, when someone came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder. She jumped before turning around and seeing Jacob there. Smiling, she leaned up on her tippy-toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"I got you your peppermint mocha" she said, handing him a coffee cup. "It might be a little cold by now"

"That's alright" Jake said. "Thanks"

He wrapped his arms around her middle and laid his chin on her shoulder so that their cheeks were touching. She chuckled. His coat was extra warm, and she could smell his cologne. She could smell home. They rocked back and forth like that while they looked at the bright lights of the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree.

"I got your Christmas present" he whispered, softly, so only she would hear him.

"Ooh" she piped. She closed her eyes and let herself breathe alone with him for a moment. Even in the thirty degree weather, her whole body felt warm. There was peace in the moment, and the decorations surrounding the city only made it better.

Suddenly Cassie's ear caught something. There were voices nearby, soft, small voices. They sounded so beautiful. She grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him towards the sound. When she found the source, her jaw dropped; there was a children's choir singing underneath the tree.

 _Hark how the bells sweet silver bells all seem to say throw cares away_

A select few little girls were lightly ringing jingle bells, so that there was just a hint of jingle behind their voices. Cassandra smiled brightly.

"Isn't this peaceful?" she asked Jake.

"It sure is" he said. "They're great."

Cassandra looked around. To her left Eve and Flynn were cuddling underneath the tree, kissing and rubbing noses. They were only three days away from getting married, and she could see the happiness radiating off of them, brighter than any of the lights up on that tree. Melody and Ezekiel were sitting on a nearby bench, laughing about something she was sure was special to just the two of them. And she felt Jake's arms around her, the warmth in her body not at all due to the coffee in her system. All around the city couples like them were repeated. Some of them took pictures. Some swung little toddlers in between their arms. Some linked fingers that were wrinkled with decades of age.

She tuned in to the children again, who were spreading their youthful joy with all of Rockefeller Center. She knew they all had only Santa on their mind this week. What a wonderful thing to believe in magic in such an innocent way.

She thought of Santa, restoring the good will on Christmas Eve. Well it seemed to be here, all in this little square, days before he even showed up. Brothers and sisters and friends and parents and lovers were everywhere. There was joy everywhere. And the decorations and the light ringing of jingle bells was the cherry on top. She looked up at Jake one more time.

"This is Christmas" she said to him, understanding now more than ever why these years experiencing all the Christmas traditions felt so much more magical than those in her childhood.

 _On on they send, on without end, their joyful tone to every home_

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Love" Cassandra answered. "Christmas is love"

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Thank you once again for your continued love and support. 4 DAYS TO CHRISTMAS. Oh shiny balls you guys. I haven't felt Christmasey at all this year. What's going on. WHO'S EXCITED FOR SUNDAY? I KNOW I AM. FLYNN CARSEN PLEASE PROPOSE. PRETTY PLEASE. IT CAN BE MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT. Anyway you guys, have a good night. See you tomorrow.  
**


	22. Home for the Holidays

**A/N: Hey LITs! Im so sorry this is a day late! I've just been so busy and the fics are falling behind. But I hope you enjoy this anyway! And I apologize in advance if today's comes out tomorrow.  
**

 **December 22nd: Home for the Holidays**

"If you want to be happy in a million ways

For the Holidays you can't beat home sweet home"

* * *

"Everyone come over here!" Cassandra called, standing with Jake and Ezekiel by Jenkins' projector.

The Librarians were in the midst of their now annual "office" Christmas party. With Eve and Flynn's wedding on the horizon, there was no other time to do it. Eve and Flynn put down their glasses of eggnog and came to sit down, as well as Jenkins.

"I thought it would be fun to put together a slideshow of our Christmas together this year" Cassandra explained. "So I picked the moments, and Jake helped me make the artsy choices, and Ezekiel taught me more about the software, and so now I have this. Hit it!"

Ezekiel shut off the lights and Jake walked over to Cassandra's laptop before starting the movie. Immediately a video of the library and its piles of decorations came up.

 _So it's December first and we are decorating for Christmas today!_ Cassandra's voice narrated. _Everything looks really beautiful already. There's Jake and Flynn hanging ornaments._

The camera panned to the two Librarians standing on the stairway. They looked up and gave the camera a little wave. Cassandra turned the camera to face herself.

 _Jake and I are going to get the tree tomorrow and then everything is gonna be all ready._

The video and next they saw Cassandra standing by what was now their tree, still standing at the Christmas farm where they found it. She reached out and presented it like Vanna White.

 _What's that you're standing next to Cassie?_ Jake asked.

 _It's our Christmas tree!_ The redhead piped, jumping up and down.

The video switched again, back to the Library this time. The lights were low, and Cassandra focused on the tree, all newly lit up. She moved the camera around the room, catching Eve and Flynn cuddling by her desk in the corner, and Ezekiel and Melody laughing together.

Yet another switch of video showed them and their crazy photo montage making the Christmas card. Unbeknownst to all of them, Cassandra had been filming at one point. She'd captured the perfect moment, with all of them laughing, and Eve struggling as the boys fiddled with their Santa hats.

The next part of the video brought up individual pictures they'd taken, one by one. That segment ended with a pop up of the actual Christmas card.

Next there was a video of a day when they'd all been out in the snow for a while. Cassandra had stepped away from the snowball fight to film, until Jake came racing towards the camera holding a fistful of snow. They heard Cassandra's little squeal. The video cut out as the camera had started to move.

The next shot on the screen was clearly taken from far away. It seemed to be the view of the annex from the top of the staircase. Suddenly, Ezekiel came into view, dancing around to N'Sync. He grabbed Melody by the hand and started dancing her around the room as well.

Back in real time, the thief blushed bright red while Cassandra and Jake burst into hysterical laughter. He had no idea that they'd even filmed it, much less that they had put it in the video. He'd need to have a word with them later.

Next came a selfie video of all of them packed into Jake's truck. Ezekiel, Flynn and Eve were all squeezed into the backseat, and Cassandra filmed from the front.

 _We're going out shopping!_ she exclaimed. _Everyone say 'Merry Christmas!'_ The Librarians erupted with cheers and merry greetings.

 _Ladies' night!_ Cassandra exclaimed, the video showing her apartment now. Eve was behind her, both of them holding glasses of wine. _Wine and Hallmark Christmas movies!_

 _This one actress that's in a few of them looks just like her_ Eve said to the camera. Cassandra nodded dramatically.

Next came a view of the annex. All of them were gathered around, wrapping presents.

 _Hi Jake_ Cassandra cooed, filming the cowboy. He smiled at her. Cassandra laughed as she filmed Flynn, his hands knotted up in ribbon and tape, and Eve desperately trying to get him free.

Next was a video of all of them jumping around the fireplace, eating whipped cream and having a pillow fight, from the night they'd been snowed in.

"Jenkins filmed this and sent it to me" she giggled. "We were so off our rockers with exhaustion"

Next came the annex kitchen. Cassandra focused on Eve and Flynn. They were standing over a bowl and Eve was holding up a spoon for Flynn to lick.

 _Awwwe_ her voice proclaimed. _Look! The happy couple making cookies together_

Next came the video of Ezekiel, Cassandra and Jake sucking up helium and singing the Chipmunk song, that crazy day.

And finally, there was a video of last night. The camera panned around to catch all the couples .Cassandra even turned it around to show Jake cuddling her from behind. And the sound of the children's choir was in the background.

The last shot showed them all asleep by the fireplace, again from the night of the snow-in.

 _Merry Christmas_ flashed across the screen.

"Well" Flynn remarked. "I guess now we know why they say 'there's no place like home for the holidays"

 **A/N: Thanks as always for your continued love and support. MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**


	23. Mele Kalikimaka

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SO sorry. Once I got home from school, the Christmas business got nuts, and then I had gotten a new laptop and my dad had to transfer the files and that took like 3 days. But now I finally have the last 3 stories for you. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. Enjoy!  
**

 **December 23rd- Mele Kalikimaka**

"Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way

To say Merry Christmas to you!"

* * *

"We are going to give you the best bachelorette party anyone has ever seen!" Cassandra exclaimed. Eve walked behind the skipping Librarian, not even close to being as excited as she was…and she was the bride.

"Hawaii!" Cassandra continued. "It's perfect. We are going to have the best night ever, and yet, still stay all peaceful and stuff, because it's Hawaii, and that way you'll feel like you had a party, but still like you got well rested the night before your wedding!"

"Cassandra this is really unnecessary" Eve said. "Really I told you. We could've just had some wine in my apartment and I'd be happy. I'm cool"

"Don't be ridiculous! It's your bachelorette party! We have to do this right"

"Alright" Eve sighed. "Where are we going?"

"To get drinks!" Cassandra said. "And I found a hotel that has a show with a fire-dancer."

"Cassandra" Eve scolded, thinking she knew what the red head was up to.

"It's not going anywhere like that I promise!" the redhead said. "But there are ways we can have a _little_ healthy fun"

Eve rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile as Cassandra dragged her along. Sure it wasn't exactly something she'd have planned for herself, but the Librarian really was trying. It felt good to have someone who wanted to try for her like that. Besides, it's not like it was going to be unenjoyable.

* * *

` "Where on earth are you taking me?" Flynn asked as Jake and Ezekiel dragged him through the backdoor to Hawaii.

"We're going to get some drinks" Jake said.

"And I found a hula show" Ezekiel added. "So we can watch the dancers!"

"Guys really…" Flynn began, wanting to tell them the whole spectacle was unnecessary, and not something he was sure he was comfortable with.

"Come on Flynn" Jake said, cutting him off and grabbing him by the shoulder. "You gotta live a little right?

"It's your bachelor party!" Ezekiel added. "You're lucky this is all we're doing. I wanted to include a little something else, but someone said no"

"He's not in his twenties Jones" Stone argued. "We're not going overboard"

"Um, going overboard is like the definition of a bachelor party. What kind of cowboy are you Stone?"

"Guys" Flynn interrupted. "Can we just get this over with please?"

Stone smiled and slapped Flynn on the back before pushing him forward to their next destination.

* * *

Cassandra and Eve sat at a bar, slurping down fruity drinks and wearing leas around their neck. They'd stopped paying attention to the show a while ago. Cassandra was currently covering her nose to stop the drink from coming out it as she laughed.

"Wait wait" she snorted. "So tell me the story again about this note"

"Well it was a month after we started at the Library" Eve said, trying to control her own laughter. "And we'd been texting back and forth a lot. You know…just a little flirting here and there. All of a sudden I walk into the Library, and there's a note addressed to me. Now I'm thinking it's gonna be some stupid sweet thing from him, or some update on where he is, and I open it, and it says _Do you like me? Check yes or no_ "

Eve said the last part in a mocking voice and Cassandra snorted again, this time actually spraying a little bit of her drink. This sent the two of them, who were just slightly drunk, into another laughing frenzy.

"And all I'm thinking" Eve continued. "My last exchange with this guy was me grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him, and he needs to know if I 'like' him"

"And yet you still went out with him" Cassandra teased.

"Well I can't help it. I found it cute, endearing. His goofiness is what I fell for in the first place"

The two girls continued to laugh, but Eve's eventually died down to chuckles. Cassandra looked up at her and saw her staring down at her drink, slowly moving the straw around the cup.

"This is not where you wanna be right now is it?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm sorry" Eve said. "I'm having a great time, really I am, and I appreciate you setting this up so much. It's just…we're getting married tomorrow. I want this last night with him before everything changes"

"No it's fine. I actually have a confession to make" Cassandra admitted. "I've been texting Jacob all night. Just like you said, totally love this, and I wanted to be here for you, but I really just want to be with him right now"

"You guys are getting really serious huh?" Eve asked.

"We were serious before we were even together" Cassandra said. "But we just started moving in together and it's like a whole new honeymoon stage. I wanna be with him every second"

The two girls looked at each other and laughed in spite of themselves. Here they both were trying to make the other happy, and yet they'd wanted the same thing all along. They stood up and shared a parting hug.

"Have a great night" Cassandra said. "Just come back to my place when you're ready okay? I'll wait up"

"Thanks Red" Eve smiled. "You're the best"

"What else is a maid of honor for?" Cassandra joked.

* * *

` A while later Eve walked around the beach where she'd agreed to meet with Flynn, looking everywhere for him. She bumped into someone. As she looked up to excuse herself, she laughed: there was Flynn.

"Hey!" he smiled.

"Hey"

She couldn't help but laugh as she looked him up and down. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. She wasn't used to seeing him in anything like that. He looked ridiculous, and yet oddly attractive.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Oh you know" she teased. "Just some drinking, some gossiping, telling Cassandra about how much I hate you…"

Flynn shook his head and put his arm around her as she laughed. She leaned up and kissed him before leaning into him. They looked out at the water and the sun was just finishing setting. Somewhere near, they could hear someone gently strumming a ukulele.

 _Joy to the world, the lord is come. Let earth receive her king._

"Merry Christmas Flynn" Eve sighed wistfully.

"Merry Christmas my bride to be" Flynn replied.

They shared another kiss and enjoyed the night, finally just the two of them, preparing to begin their forever.


	24. O Come All Ye Faithful

**A/N: This one is super super long but I think you'll like it. I've always wanted to write this. Enjoy!  
**

 **December 24th- O Come All Ye Faithful**

"O come all ye faithful

Joyful and triumphant"

* * *

Flynn jumped as he heard the whir of the backdoor coming from the front of Jake's apartment.

"Flynn!" Cassandra called. The redhead popped her head through the door.

"What is it Cassandra?" he asked.

"Eve said to tell you that you need to pick up her parents from the airport"

"What…" Flynn stuttered. "Why me? They hate me!"

"Well who's she supposed to send to pick up her parents Flynn? One of her friends who they've never met, or her fiancée?"

"Why can't _she_ go pick them up?"

"Ummm in case you haven't realized Flynn" Cassandra snapped. "A bride is pretty busy on her wedding day!"

"Cassandra _please_ " Flynn sighed. "They really don't like me"

"Hey don't shoot the messenger." she teased. "Besides, you better make them get used to you _son-in-law_ " With a smirk and a bratty wave, she swung out the door and left him alone.

"Stone!" he called, grabbing his keys. "Start getting ready without me. I have to go to the airport"

* * *

Later that day at Cassandra's apartment, soon to be no longer hers, Cassandra picked through Eve's hair, working to remove every curler that they had put in there.

"Almost there" she said. "One more….there!"

"We're finally done?" Eve sighed. Cassandra had been pampering her all day, and she was beginning to grow tired of it.

"Not yet!" Cassandra sang. "Just need some hairspray. Hold your breath!"

Eve was about to question her when suddenly her head was surrounded by a cloud of thick chemicals. She coughed and waved the spray away with her hand.

"Now we're done!"

Eve continued to cough as Cassandra led her over to the mirror. She regained her composure and her breath caught in her throat; she looked like a bride. She was Flynn's bride. She was going to marry Flynn. A gentle smile crossed her face.

"Oh Eve" Cassandra cried. "You're beautiful. Flynn is going to _lose it_ when he sees you"

"I…" Eve stuttered.

She knew for a year now, and really, deep down, even sometime before that, that this day would come. And her whole life really she imagined at _some point_ she'd get married. But somehow, seeing herself like this, all dressed in white, still took her by surprise. She didn't look at all how she normally would, and yet somehow it didn't bother her.

Her dress was sleeveless with a straight, high neckline. It was sleek and simple, fitting her and going straight down to her ankles. Her heels were plain, white, and kittened, a _borrowed_ pair from Cassandra. Her hair fell down in curls and the only adornments on her where a pair of _blue_ sapphire earrings that Flynn had given her, and her grandmother's _old_ diamond bracelet.

"Wait!" Cassandra suddenly shouted. "I almost forgot the most important part"

She ran frantically back to the bed and came back smiling, holding a short veil in her hands. Gently she clipped it into Eve's hair.

She stood behind the guardian and they both looked in the mirror again. Both of their jaws hit the floor.

* * *

Eve stood at the back of the chapel that they had chosen taking deep breaths. This was it: she was less than an hour away from being Mrs. Carsen. Her mind was running a mile a minute, and suddenly the moment she'd been waiting for was becoming a terrifying giant, trying to take her down. Cassandra noticed it right away, and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Breathe Eve" she said. "It's gonna be fine"

"But what if something goes wrong?" Eve panted.

"We have protective barriers cast around a 5 mile radius of this place." Cassandra whispered. "It's safer than the Library right now. Nothing is going to happen"

"I don't mean now. What if something goes wrong…after?"

"Eve" Cassandra assured her. "Flynn loves you more than anything. That is the one constant that I have always seen in him. Even when he was running, that was there. And he stopped running. You two are gonna be so happy. The greatest thing the Library's ever seen."

Eve rushed forward and hugged her. Cassandra squeezed her tightly, until they heard a single violin begin to play a soft-rendition of _O Come All Ye Faithful_.

"That's my cue" Cassandra said. "You good?"

"Yes" Eve said. "Thanks Red"

"Anytime"

Cassandra smiled at her one last time before walking through the chapel doors and down the center aisle. Jake smiled at her as she approached the altar. Even as they stood on opposite sides of the minister, they couldn't take their eyes off of each-other.

Back by the chapel doors, Eve's father walked up to her and held out his arm.

"Ready honey?" he asked.

Eve took a deep breath and switched her bouquet to her right hand before linking her left arm through his.

"Ready" she said with a smile.

It was a small wedding, but special none the less. Jake and Cassandra were on the altar as best man and maid of honor. Ezekiel and Jenkins sat in the front row, along with Eve's mother, and Charlene, who was already wiping away tears. Some of Eve's family was there as well, along with a few cousins that Flynn had been in contact with. Emily had come, to Flynn's surprise and was smiling at him from a row near the back. Melody was there, Eve had some friends from the military, and finally, in a row at the very back, Nick and Gretchen Claus sat, laying low.

The few guests all stood up as Eve and her father entered the church. Eve inhaled deeply one more time and took her first steps towards Flynn. Christmas magic was all around them-poinsettias lining the aisle, Christmas trees and lights in the church, a Christmas carol serving as her march-but all she could see was Flynn. As soon as she met his eyes, she didn't know why she had ever worried; she was certain that she was about to enter into a real life happily ever after.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they had reached the altar. Flynn was beaming as he looked her up and down, and she laughed at him, a huge smile illuminating her entire face. Eve's father kissed her cheek and handed her to Flynn, who walked with her to the center. The music ended, and the minister began the ceremony.

"Brothers and sisters" he said. "We are all joined together on this joyous Christmas Eve, to join together in holy matrimony, Eve Elizabeth Baird and Flynn Oliver Carsen."

He went on for a few minutes about marriage, and what it meant. Eve knew she should have been listening, but she didn't hear a thing. She was locked in on Flynn. They faced the priest but kept stealing glances, smiling and smirking at each other. There was so much communication between their hands alone, which were joined between them. He would squeeze tightly, or she would tickle him, or they would just move their fingers, as if to express to each other with movement all the emotions which they could not yet verbalize.

"May I have the rings?" the minister asked. Cassandra and Jake leaned in to Eve and Flynn to hand them the delicate golden bands. The bride and groom turned to each other and held both their hands together. They chuckled; this was it.

"I believe you prepared your own vows?"

"Yes" Flynn said. "And I'll go first"

"Eve" he said. "I told you once that I loved you more than learning itself. Until I met you, learning was the most important thing in my life. So for me to love you more than learning…I never thought that that was something I would ever have. I always thought that my learning was going to come first. And then you came into my life and you changed everything.

You were like this bright, shining angel who came to show me what living was really supposed to be about. You have shown me, day in and day out, both in our greatest adventures, and our quietest moments, that I want my life to be about loving you, and having you by my side while I learn, and how much utter joy that will bring me. I am a better man because of you Eve. You have taught me not only how to live better, but how to be a better friend, and a better man. You are my light. And if you'll let me, I want to spend every day for the rest of eternity being your light as well."

Flynn slipped the small golden band onto the finger of a weepy Eve. He let go of her hand for a moment to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Flynn" Eve began. She paused, barely able to begin. She was already crying too much. But she took a deep breath, looked into his eyes and composed herself.

"Flynn" she repeated. "My world was a blur until you came into it. I was walking through the days, thinking I was happy, but really, I never saw how empty my life was. But you: you showed me magic"

The bride and groom smirked at each other during that bit. So many of their guests didn't know how literal she was being.

"You swept me off my feet in ways I never could have anticipated. All the years before you, when I pictured myself falling in love, it was never with a crazy Librarian who went off on tangents about the history of places I've never heard of and liked to eat excessive amounts of Jell-O"

They both laughed, and there was another pause as Eve pulled herself together again.

"But that's what I got when I got Flynn Carsen. And beyond a shadow of a doubt, Flynn Carsen is the greatest miracle that I have ever had the pleasure to experience. And so I promise to try to my best to show you every single day how eternally grateful I am for the adventure you gave me when you said you loved me, and the magic that you have brought into my life in so many ways"

Eve continued to cry, but bore a giant smile, and with a trembling hand, slipped the ring onto Flynn's finger before grabbing his hand again.

Now they faced each other just as before, only this time they looked at each other through tear-filled eyes. Their journey had been long, full of twists and turns and so many hills to climb, but they'd gotten through it all. And now, after everything, every challenge, every obstacle, after even brushes with death, they'd made it to this point together.

"Well then" the minister proclaimed. "By the power vested in me, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Now, I imagine you two have been waiting all day for this, so go on and kiss your bride."

Eve laughed and jumped forward, practically launching herself onto Flynn, who jumped back, startled, but soon sunk into their kiss: just as it always was.

The whole crowd cheered wildly. Charlene cried to finally see Flynn so happy. Cassandra was practically jumping up and down. Even Ezekiel couldn't help but genuinely smile at the happy couple. He and Jake gave each other a small high-five, low and hidden behind their backs.

A wedding: what a perfect Christmas miracle, for Christmas Eve.

 **A/N: Yay! And yes I totally believe that Emily might come to the wedding. I don't know why. Things ended pretty amicably between them and I think they'd stay friends.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: And now it's time for this year's final story!  
**

 **December 25th- Silent Night**

"Silent night, holy night

All is calm, all is bright"

* * *

It was Christmas morning. Flynn opened the door of he and Eve's apartment to find the three Librarians all there, together, along with Melody.

"Hi!" Cassandra cheered. "Merry Christmas!"

She rushed forward to hug him. Flynn jumped back and startled. He chuckled-so typically Cassandra. He and Jake shot each other a look and smirked before Cassandra moved away from him and back to the others.

"Merry Christmas!" Eve said, walking in from the bedroom.

"Merry Christmas!" the Librarians replied.

Flynn put his arm around Eve. The others couldn't help but smile and kept looking down at the rings on their friends' fingers.

"There's some bagels on the table and I've got eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen right now" Eve explained. The Librarians had all come to Eve and Flynn's apartment for Christmas brunch before heading off to their own personal family dinners and activities.

"What should I do with these presents?" Jake asked, lifting up the bags he had in his hands.

"Just put them under the tree" Flynn said. "And then come to the kitchen. I'm making mimosas!"

He danced slightly as he walked away and Eve laughed as she followed him. The others smiled at each other. This proved more than ever, that no matter where they went later that day, they were spending Christmas morning with their family.

* * *

Melody and Ezekiel had just retreated to her bedroom at her home back in Australia. Her parents had invited them for dinner, and because they couldn't reveal they had a magical teleporting door, they'd made arrangements to stay at her house that night.

"It's strange isn't it?" she said. "Being back here together after all these years."

"Yeah" Ezekiel said. "It looks a lot different than I remember"

"Well it is" Melody laughed. "We're over ten years older remember"

"I know" Ezekiel said. They laughed and he kissed her on the cheek before they moved to start unmaking the bed.

"Do you know what I think we should do?" Melody said.

"What?" Ezekiel asked.

"Have one of our Christmas movie marathons. Just like we used to do after dinner when we were little"

"Sounds good" Ezekiel said, climbing into the bed. "But we're starting with _Home Alone_ "

"No way are we having this argument again" Melody said. "You know I insist we have to start with Rudolph"

"But Home Alone was literally our life growing up" Ezekiel exclaimed. Melody laughed. They'd been having this same argument since they were 11 years old.

"But Rudolph is a classic"

Ezekiel tried to hold the remote in the air away from Melody, and she squealed as she reached for it. He laughed misceviously on the outside, but on the inside he beamed. He'd missed these Christmases. And nothing was more perfect than to have them back now.

* * *

At their apartment, Jake and Cassandra sat on the floor by their tree and leaned against the coffee table. Their nativity scene they'd bought sat underneath it. Cassandra was currently cuddled up on Jake's shoulder while he finished reading the nativity story, an old family tradition that he'd told her about.

"That was lovely Jacob" Cassandra sighed.

"Yeah" Jake agreed. "It was always one of the good things about Christmas with my family. My mom used to insist on it every year. After she died it was the one thing my pop kept up. And my sisters and I always made sure it happened when he was too drunk to care"

Cassandra said nothing, but simply squeezed his shoulder tightly and pressed her chin into him. He turned his head and kissed her sweetly. They'd had Christmas dinner with Cassandra's parents, and after an uncomfortable evening, they were just happy to be alone together.

"You want some wine?" Cassandra asked.

"That sounds _perfect_ " Jake exaggerated. Cassandra laughed and got up to walk to the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later with two glasses of red wine and chuckled when she saw Jake strumming his guitar. She silently moved next to him so as to take him by surprise.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked. Jake jumped back, earning another laugh from Cassandra.

"I thought it would be nice to play some carols" he explained. "You know, just to end the night"

"I love it" Cassandra said. She took a sip of her wine and then cuddled in close to him again, before he began to play and quietly sing.

"Stille Nacht. Heilige Nacht. Alles Schläft, Einsam Wacht"

"What's that?" Cassandra asked.

"The original German lyrics" Jake said. "I think they're much more peaceful"

Cassandra shook her head, expecting nothing less from her boyfriend. She closed her eyes and listened to him continue, enjoying the beautiful stillness of the night with the person she had loved: the Christmas she had craved forever.

"Schalf in himmlischer Ruh'. Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh'"

* * *

Flynn walked in from he and Eve's kitchen carrying two glasses of wine. Eve's parents had left a few minutes ago, having come to join them for Christmas dinner before they flew back home. He found Eve on their couch, smiling at her phone.

"I just got an email from the wedding photographer" she said. "He sent me the pictures"

"Already?" Flynn asked.

"That's the beauty of the 21st century babe"

They kissed before he handed her her wine glass and sat down. She scooted closer to him and moved her legs up on the couch, and he put his arm around her waist.

"Look" she said, showing him the phone. "They came out so great"

"Here" Eve said, scrolling quickly through a bunch of pictures. "This one's my favorite."

The picture she landed on was of their first kiss on the altar. The photographer had zoomed in and focused on them, so they were brightly colored, and everything else around them was blurred. In the corners, you could just slightly see the red blur of the poinsettias that were decorating the church.

"Wow" Flynn remarked.

"I think maybe that's the one we should frame" Eve suggested.

"I think you're probably right"

Eve kissed him then turned her head to the window.

"Look Flynn!" she gasped, jumping off the couch and running over to the window. "It's snowing"

Flynn walked over to join her, hugging her from behind.

"How beautiful" he remarked. "Just like you: my wife"

He kissed her shoulder after adding in the last bit and Eve laughed with admiration. No matter how overly sappy she wanted to call him, she couldn't deny the excitement at having a new word for him. Today was a magic unlike anything they ever encountered in the Library, and tomorrow they'd leave for their honeymoon.

From the radio in their kitchen, a soft version of Silent Night began to play, making the whole scene all the more perfect.

"Merry Christmas Flynn" Eve whispered. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas"

They kissed again, illuminated by the glow of their Christmas tree, and framed by the gentle snowflakes falling outside.

 _Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace._

 **A/N: So that's it! I just wanted to thank you guys for your continued love and support once again! I know, at least I thought, these stories didn't really live up to last years. I was super busy with school and not totally in the Christmas spirit either. But I did enjoy a lot of them and I hope you did too! I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and wish you a very happy New Year!**


End file.
